the legend of zelda a story of love
by brethitman2
Summary: Seven year have pass since Ganondorf Defeat at hand of Link and Zelda after Link death Zelda the princess of Hyrule has no one to turn to save Til one she meet Bret Hart in temple of time where Link has die Year ago they fall in love can Bret save Hyrule before Ganondorf take over for good this time please reviews this
1. Chapter 1 Ganondorf Reveage

the legend of zelda a story of love

Chapter one Ganondorf Revenge

After saven year have past since Link and Zelda stop Ganondorf evil plan and save Hyrule has he been seal into deep in Realm of evil Ganondorf told everyone he come back with Revenge someday and has he long he has Triforce of power in his hands it power will being back to Hyrule and get his Revenge Link Princess Zelda and Sages

* * *

Hyrule Castle

Link i can't believe it been seven year since Ganondorf defeat i hope he never come back to Hyrule again to take over Link you are a true friend to me thank you for everything you done for me and Hyrule and my people thank you said Princess Zelda

your welcome Princess said Link ever know Ganondorf was come back to Hyrule soon it ruin Princess Zelda and he away thinking of her more then a friend become he love her and now was not right time to said it

Princess i saw a evil Shadow come sacred Realm said a young man

this can't be good said Impa

come on Link we have to Rauru is all right I'm worry about him Link let get going to Temple of time right away said Princess Zelda has she was leaving the Castle

Link know it Ganondorf but he don't to said and thng about it become he knew when lose Princess Zelda if he did so don't he going to Temple of time or not has he was Navi the Fairy said soomething to him

Hey Come on Link said Navi the Fairy

I'm come said Link

* * *

Temple of time

Has soon Link and Navi to Temple of time Ganondorf was waiting for them and he knew that Ganondorf was back to get his Revenge on him and Link knew his Death was close Ganondorf his draw his sword and going right for Zelda but Link push of way and Ganondorf Sword going Through Link body and Ganondorf kill Link and Princess Zelda watch her Best friend die right before her eyes

LINK Princess Zelda yell

Ganondorf can't believe he got his Revenge he be waiting for after soon long be seal away inside Realm of Evil the king of Evil leaving the temple of time and going back Hyrule to start his rule

Princess I'm going to said this has my last word to you i away went to tell you that i love you and i know you are Princess of Hyrule but my time in this world is Over please Princess be safe TIL someone come save Hyrule again said Link then he die in Zelde Arms

i love you too Link said Princess Zelda

* * *

Link rest place

Link was lied to rest where he was find by sarah so long when he was a baby everyone knew Link was gone but not in there heart he away be there their but Zelda don't believe so

Princess said Impa

don't worry about me Impa i just goin live here become this is my home and Hyrule is lost forever no one not going come to save us said Zelda then she walk a away from Everyone

will someone come save the Princess and Hyrule someone please hear my called said Impa know it was no use to cry out for help Everyone know that Ganondorf can't be defeat this all hope was lost

* * *

Chapter 2 it called Light of hope please review this


	2. Chapter 2 a light of hope

the legend of zelda a story of love

Chapter 2 a light of hope

A year have Pass since Link die at hand of king of evil Ganondorf and he has take over Hyrule again just like he did before Impa believe there a light of hope that the Godess was sent a new Hero to save Hyrule and she was worry that Zelda went never find Love again since Link death a year ago

* * *

IN BRET HART WORLD

Bret was away along alone since he lose his Job at WWF and i don't went going to WCW become no one went him there anyway and he never going find Love again it hurt Him so become his wife was gone and his kids don't talking to that much Hart Family don't have and thing doing with him Bret Life was in Ruin so was his Heart ever in a dream he see a young woman name Zelda in land called Hyrule and went love to Meet the Princess of Hyrule

has was walk to car he saw a little in road to his car it was a Fairy and can't believe he see one in his world he start talking to her to make sure she was all right and see she talking to him

hey are you ok Bret Hart ask her

yeah I'm ok i see this light a fly to it but somehow I up here said little Fairy

so what your name Bret Hart ask her

my is Navi the Fairy i use to be friend with young man name Link but he die become a man name Ganondorf kill for Revenge and since Link Death Impa being try to find someone to stop the king of evil said Navi the Fairy

but what that got to doing with me i don't know anything about Ganondorf the king of Evil i just be see him and Princess Zelda in my dream i don't where to looking for Hyrule said Bret Hart

don't worry about that Bret something is going happened real soon said Navi the Fairy

Like what said Bret Hart

then see Shawn Micheals come his way but there time stop and Bret then door of light open where Triforce of Courage end up in his right hand and Bret don't know what going on then he hear Voice to come into Light so Bret doing what Voice him and Navi the Fairy was right behind him

i leaving Princess Zelda and Hyrule and Triforce of Courage in your hands now Bret please save Hyrule and stay with Zelda and Love her the way i went have said Link then he leaving to going Light

* * *

IN TEMPLE OF TIME

Are you ok please wake up and talking to me please said something to please said a young woman has Bret start to wake up to find himself inside the Temple of Time

where I'm said Bret Hart

you are Hyrule and this Princess Zelda and Impa the people i was tell you about said Navi the Fairy has she start to looking at Princess Zelda and Impa who can't Believe he Triforce of Courage in hands

so are Bret Hart I'm sorry for what Navi did please forgive us Princess Zelda told him

don't worry about it Princess said Bret Hart

how doing know Princess Zelda Impa ask him

i see her in a dream like she was called for me said Bret Hart

is that so said Impa

yeah you have to believe me said Bret Hart

we see what you said is true but-Impa was stop when Love Zelda said something

Impa stop I'm not a Child anymore i can take of myself said Princess Zelda

I'm Princess please forgive me said Impa

i doing and I'm sure Bret Hart forgive you too don't you Bret said Princess Zelda

i doing said Bret Hart

thank you Princess and Bret Hart said Impa

come on we have to get of here before Ganondorf find us said Princess Zelda

where are we going Bret ask them

to a village in a Forest where safe there TIL we come with plan to save Hyrule from Ganondorf and i hope you will help fight him and save Hyrule from King of Evil said Impa

if Triforce of Courage believe he the one who save Hyrule from Ganondorf the King of Evil i believe in him too said Princess Zelda has she was looking at Bret Hart

so doing i said Navi the Fairy

if guys and Triforce of Courage believe in him so doing i he is light of hope that Hyrule was waiting and he to help you save Hyrule and our people said Impa has they was leaving the Temple of time to safe

thank you said Bret Hart he knew has new friends that believe and now he don't know sure going home or stay in Hyrule where Ganodorf the king of evil is Defeat again become Bret believe he sure stay with Princess Zelda just like unknow Voice ask him to ever Bret did not know that Was Link talking to Him to save Princess Zelda and Hyrule from Ganondorf the king of Evil

in chapter 3 the Triforce where Ganondorf find out Bret Hart has Triforce of Courage and Zelda has Triforce of Wisdom can they keep both from fall into wrong hands find in see and please review this Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 Ganondorf kidnapped Owen Hart

the legend of zelda a story of love

Chapter 3 Gonondorf kidnipped Owen Hart

Gonondorf was in his castle party become Link was dead and all hope was lost where no one can help Princess and Impa save Hyrule the king of evil was have a great time when he one of man talking about this new hero who has come to save Hyrule a young man Bret Hart who come out of no where and he hear that Bret Hart has the Triforce of Courage Gonondorf can't that this was happened he never find out about Bret Hart Til now he was real mad and his mans can see it too

* * *

Back Hyrule

Bret are you sure you went to doing you don't have if went to leaving you can said Princess Zelda

no I'm stay here with you and your people need me beside back in my world no one when me and I feel Hyrule is my new home now said Bret Hart

that great you are stay Bret I'm happy to hear you said that it mean the world to me and Princess Zelda said Impa

your welcome now can we come with a plan become I have a feel Gonondorf is come with a plan to make sure I don't save Hyrule from said Bret Hart has he looking at Princess Zelda

yeah you are right Bret we have to stop Gonondorf and I know you keep me safe from him said Princess Zelda has she looking at him like she has fell in love with him know they just meet just min ago she knew that Bret won't be hyrule forever has Gonondorf was defeat he be going back to his Own world anytime soon so she not going try to get close to him

Princess are you ok Bret Hart ask her

yeah I'm ok Bret don't worry about me said Princess Zelda

Bret knew something was wrong with Princess Zelda she can't hide it from him and he feel the something for her too but he knew it was going have to waiting Til this was all over with before Bret tell Zelda how he feel about her

Princess and Bret we need to get back plan where we are going after we leaving here and what are next move is said Impa

you right I'm sorry Impa said Princess Zelda

Me too said Bret Hart

Impa know that Bret is in love with Princess Zelda and Princess Zelda is in love with Bret Hart she just hope when Gonondorf is Defeat and Hyrule is save Bret will stay with Zelda and love her like Link when have and she hope Bret stay in hyrule forever

* * *

Back Gonondorf castle

The king of evil Gonondorf was mad at his mens for not being tell about Bret Hart and he has the Triforce of Courage and he know Zelda has the Tricforce of Wisdom he knew that he has to find a way the triforce of Courage from Bret Hart and the Tricforce of Wisdom from Princess Zelda and stop them from save Hyrule then he come up with a plan he sent some mens to Bret world to find someone that was close to him and with that he going to Bret Hart to world to find that someone that was close to Bret Hart

Gonondorf find a way in Bret Hart world to find someone close to Bret Hart and he don't have to looking to far he see and hear someone talking about Bret Hart it was his young brother Owen Hart he was going to use Owen to fight Bret Hart and Zelda is going watch Bret Hart just like Link before him now he sent mens to Kidnapped Owen Hart and being him Hyrule without Owen see him

where Bret at I can't find him no whhimere or maybe he hide from me where he don't have fight me at summer slam said Owen Hart

don't worry we find him he can't hide forever said Jim Neidhart

yeah I know but something off here I have see him for a long like he gone miss or Jim I hope my brother is ok I'm worry about we may fight but we are brother fight right and I went this fight to between us at summer slam said Owen Hart

oh see your brother real soon said voice behind him

who there said Owen Hart

OWEN WATCH OUT JIM NEIDHART YELL

AHH YELL Owen Hart

then everything going dark in his world has Gonondorf knew everything was going his way and he is going use Owen Hart to Bret Hart and keep his evil plan become with Bret Hart baby brother he can doing anything to Bret Hart now

please review


	4. Chapter 4 the spiritual stone of forest

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 4 the spiritual stone of forest

With a plan make Bret Hart alone with Princess Zelda set off on Adventure to save Hyrule from Ganondorf and save the world too has they was get ready to leaving to start their Adventure Impa leaving Bret Hart and Princess Zelda behind

Impa where are you going are come with us Bret Hart ask her

I thing in my Village I have to take of don't worry you have Princess Zelda and Navi the fairy to looking you doing just fine without please Bret keep the Princess safe said Impa has she turn to looking at Princess Zelda and Navi the fairy

don't she in great hands after all where I'm from people called me the best there is the best there was and the best there ever will be and I have Triforce of Courage too I will stop the king of evil Gaonodorf said Bret Hart

I Like what you just said Bret you are real deal here and you are a great friend to me and Impa I hope you can stay here forever in Hyrule with me become I real need a friend Bret said Princess Zelda

don't worry Princess I'm not going anywhere become I love it here Hyrule and this is going to be my new home and I Like be here with you Princess you are great friend I can ever ask for said Bret Hart

thank you Bret that mean the world to me for you said that since Link die last year I has no one to turn to now you are here I wish our friendships will last forever become you are best friend a girl can ever ask for said Princess Zelda

your welcome come on we have work to doing and Kingdom that need to save from Ganondorf the king of evil we have to stop Princess and you know where we have to start at said Bret Hart

first thing we need to doing is get the spiritual stone they are key to open the door of time and we need the master sword to defeat Ganondorf and you know the legend said that hero of time is the one that will hold master sword in his hands said Princess Zelda

yeah I know this I saw it in my dream my father Stu Hart away believe I was talking in my sleep and see that I need help with my dream but no one when help me that where my family close me out of their life said Bret Hart

that sad that your family when going so to doing-before Zelda can get the word she Navi the fairy come back their way with a worry looking in her eyes Zelda has sent to find where Spiritual stone of forest

Bret and Princess Zelda I saw Ganondorf with a young man I can't who it was but he was called out for you Bret doing you know him or something Navi the fairy ask him with a worry looking

did he have blue eyes and long hair like me and did he called him the king of harts please tell I have to know what going on Navi and if I know who it is I have to save to him from Gaonondorf said Bret Hart

he called himself Owen Hart and said he was your brother and Gonondorf was take him to great Deku tree where you find Spiritual become that where we need to going first to great Spiritual stone of Forest said Navi the fairy

then than that where we going I have save my brother before Garondorf turn him to dark side of evil and I'm sure we don't need that to deal with who my brother may help us with our Adventure when we save him said Bret Hart

you may be on to something become we can use his help come Bret let going save your brother from him and talking him to come with us on our Adventure to save Hyrule and I have this fairy bow that Link use to give to him where he can fight with us said Princess Zelda

thank you Princess now let get going I have a brother that need save and we need to get Spiritual of Forest before Garonondorf get his hands on it said Bret has they going to the great deku tree

* * *

the great deku tree

Gaonodorf being Owen Hart with him to Great deku tree where he waiting for Bret hart and Princess Zelda to come to save him little doing he know Owen will find a way to get away from him and get Spiritual stone forest but before that happened Gaonondorf called Queen Gohma to stop him but the great deku tree save him by let him inside but Queen Gohma going right after Owen and Ganondorf know that Bret Hart when have to fight save his brother

my load are you going to leaving Bret Hart and Princess Zelda to Queen Gohma I'm sure she take of Bret Hart and Princess Zelda and I HEAR impa has gone to Kakariko Village become she has thing to doing there for Bret Hart and Princess Zelda my lord we going back to your castle to come with a plan to stop Bret Hart and Princess Zelda and maybe Owen Hart from take back Hyrule said a young man

you are right I don't have time to be deal with Bret Hart or Princess Zelda Hyrule is mine and I'm going to make sure that Bret Hart or Princess Zelda don't take it the kingdom of Hyrule from me come my friend let going back to castle where we plan our next move to Bret Hart defeat and Kidnapped Princess Zelda said Gaonodorf then he leaving to going back to his castle to plan his next on Bret Hart and Princess Zelda

just has Gaonondorf was leaving Bret Hart and Princess Zelda along Navi the fairy has got to the great deku tree where Gaonodorf was no where to see and Princess Zelda that the Great Deku Mouth was open she has a feel Owen Hart was inside the great deku tree and Princess Zelda knew they has to get inside to save Owen Hart has they got inside Bret Hart called out his brother Owen Hart

OWEN WHERE ARE YOU CAN YOU HEAR ME PLEASE SAID SOMETHING WHERE I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE SO WE CAN FIND PLEASE YELL OR DOING SOMETHING I'M WORRY ABOUT YOU BABY BROTHER PLEASE OWEN PLEASE I HAVE TO FIND YOU WHERE ARE YOU AT PLEASE TELL YOU ARE ALL RIGHT OWEN YELL BRET HART

Bret look I see a hole in middle of floor maybe we sure jump down there to see your brother is down there somewhere it won't hurt to see if he down there and I see something is after him come him come let we don't have time to waiting your brother need us to save him from Gaonondorf the king of evil said Navi the fairy

you are right Navi let going my brother need me to save him said Bret Hart

after Bret Hart said that they jump where they see Owen has someway to get away what has ever after him and they see a another hold and they jump down in the hold into some more water then they see a door where it going into a room where Owen Hart maybe at Bret Hart and Princess Zelda get of water going through and Bret find his brother where he was hide something that was attack him

* * *

boss fight Queen Goham

Bret run over to his brother to make sure he was ok and before long Queen Goham was attack Navi the fairy come to help Bret and Owen Hart to stop Queen Goham

Owen Hart something from Princess Zelda that you can fight with please take it and use it to help me fight this battle not just save you but the great deku tree too please Owen we need your help to stop Ganondorf and save Hyrule will help us save defeat the king of evil and save Hyrue please Owen please said yes become Princess Zelda need us

I don't know who this Princess Zelda or what going on but yes help you save Hyrule and defeat Ganondorf after all I when to get back at him for Kidnapped me and I'm going have to me this Princess Zelda so I can know her real will to help her too come Bret we have a battle to win right now said Owen has he take the fairy bow from Bret Hart

Bret and Owen Hart turn to see Princess Zelda fight Queen Goham and they help fight one Gonondorf man and they defeat Queen Goham and Great Deku tree show them they back to outside Bret and Owen did not what to said when they got outside when hear the great deku tree talking to them

I hear you are looking for Spiritual stone of forest said the great Deku tree

why yes we are how doing you doing this and what we are looking is Link somehow talking to you great deku tree Princess Zelda ask him has she see Bret and Owen Hart looking at her

I'm the great deku tree after all I watch over this forest for years now my time earth has pass and it time for me pass away but doing not crying I done what need to be done Bret and Owen Hart please help Princess Zelda and Navi Fairy defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule from into the age again please take this Spiritual Stone of Forest and going to Death Mountain where you find Spiritual stone of fire Darania the king of Death Mountain and he spiritual stone of forest here take it said the Great Deku tree

he give them Spiritual stone of forest then he pass away leaving Bret and Owen Hart believe that they need to save Hyrule more ever with the great deku tree pass Bret went to fight more then ever save Hyrule and keep Princess Zelda safe

Owen are come with us to Death Mountain said Navi the fairy has Bret Hart and Princess Zelda was walking away from the great deku know that they have Spiritual of Forest and now they need the spiritual of fire now

yeah I'm come thank you for save my life and take care of brother great deku tree said Owen Hart then he walking away to Join his brother Bret Princess Zelda and Navi the fairy on their Adventure to save Hyrule from Ganondorf

please review

come no Bret let going to Death Mountain where we are going to get Spiritual of fire from Daraina said Princess Zelda

yeah let get going said Bret Hart

Owen are you come to Death Mountain said Navi the fairy has Bret Hart and Princess Zelda start to walk to Kokiri village to tell everyone the sad news about great deku tree pass away and they have leaving the forest to start their Adventure to Death Mountain to get the Spiritual of fire from King Darania and save Hyrule

yeah I'm come thank you great deku tree for save me life and take care of brother for me you has our word we save Hyrule and defeat the king of evil thank you for everything great deku tree you was the best good bye rest in peace said Owen Hart has he walking away to Join his brother Bret and Princess Zelda to start the adventure to save hyrule


	5. Chapter 5 the Adventure begin

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 5 the Adventure begin

after a long day of fight and Bret has Join his brother Owen Hart Princess Zelda believe take sure take a rest for night in Link old tree house no one be in it since Link pass last year and Link best friend Sarah believe that sure be the best place for them to rest and get some sleep become they was going to need it for morning get here and their Adventure start first thing in morning

Bret are you going to eat something before you going to bed Sarah said she going fish for us and you have to eat something please tell everything ok said Princess Zelda has she looking at him

princess there something I have to tell that be on my that I have-Bret can get the word out Sarah come back with their dinner for night and right there Bret sure have told Princess Zelda how he feel but knew now was not the time

thank you Sarah for everything you done for us said Princess Zelda

your welcome Princess said Sarah she leaving just has Owen Hart was come in to Join his brother Bret and Princess Zelda for dinner after have a talk with the kids Kokiri Village and fish with Sarah

Bret was you about to said something before Sarah walking in with our dinner you told me you has something you went to said to me what is it Princess Zelda ask him has she was get dinner ready

never mind don't worry about now is not time to tell you how I feel it can waiting said Bret Hart has looking back at Owen who did not what was going with his brother Bret like he was going to said he was in love with her

ok I don't mind waiting said Princess Zelda

thank you princess come on let eat said Bret Hart

yeah I'm ready to eat I has not has anything to eat all day I'm ready for food I don't you about you Bret but I'm to eat something said Owen Hart has he was looking at them like something was going on between them

yeah I'm to eat said Princess Zelda

me too said Bret

* * *

later that night

Dinner was over Princess Zelda and Navi the fairy has gone to bed for night Bret was clean up when his brother come up when to know what going with him and Owen was worry about him

Bret what going on with you it not like you to hide something like your feel from anyone come on Bret you are in love with Princess Zelda why don't you tell her Bret she a great woman to be with said Owen Hart

yeah Owen I doing love her back she a Princess and I'm part of this world a being here to hyrule and you here become of Gaonondorf Owen you know yourself we can't stay here said Bret Hart

yes we can and we are what kind hero we be if we leaving beside I love it here there no Vince McMahon to deal with and no fund between us we are some page about defeat Ganondorf here who know I may find a great woman to be with said Owen Hart

you right Owen what kind of hero we be if we hyrule beside I told her this my home and I'm going to here forever and Zelda need me in her life and I have this feel that Link went us here to save Hyrule said Bret Hart

yeah you know right become you come to save me I hear Link voice too like he was sad or something and when the great Deku tree die we give him our word we are defeat Gaonondorf and save Hyrule said Owen

yes we are come on let get to bed so can get some sleep said Bret Hart

yeah we need are you going to tell Zelda how you feel said Owen Hart has he was get ready for bed to get a good night rest has was looking at his brother waiting him to said something

don't worry Owen went time I tell her that I love her but not is not the time to her how feel like Zelda she don't mind waiting said Bret then he get into bed for night and then he looking at Owen

good night Owen see you in morning said Bret Hart

Good night you too Bret said Owen Hart

* * *

the next morning

Bret and Owen time to get up today the we start our Adventure Through Hyrule it going to be a fun Adventure but before Kakariko Village where Impa live we have to stop Lon Lon Ranch to Talon I has word that Impa has stop there before she went Kakariko Village that we are ne some horse to ride and I may get his daughter Malon Join us become she a real good friend of mine said Princess Zelda

all right then let get going I like to meet this Malon and she maybe my dream girl after all I can't waiting to meet her so come you let get going we don't have all day said Owen Hart has was pick his fairy bow and Sword

yeah I'm going to miss everyone here but we have a job to and that is save Hyrule from Gaonondorf and Zelda I going anywhere you going said the word and I be right be your side said Bret Hart

thank you Bret we better get going become your brother is ready to leaving forest to Lon Lon Ranch to meet Malon and father Talon and I hope Impa right about horse become we can real use them said Princess Zelda

yeah I know what you mean I love ride house said Bret Hart has pick his Sword to take with him and he was ready to leaving Kokiri Village behind him alone with his brother Owen Hart Princess Zelda and Navi the fairy they set of for Lon Lon Ranch after Sarah give Zelda A sword to fight better then her old she was use

come on time to leaving now said Princess Zelda

goodbye Sarah thank for everything said Bret Hart

your welcome hope to see you again soon said Sarah

don't worry we back to see you Sarah you have my word said Owen Hart

I know please stay safe out there goodbye for now said Sarah

* * *

Outside Kokiri Forest

Bret I know you are thinking and like you said last night went time come you are going Zelda how you feel why don't you tell her now and get over with it she need to know now Bret said Owen

yeah I tell her has soon we Lon Lon Ranch and this time no one not going stop me from said what I have to said Owen I'm going tell Zelda How I feel and let her know that I love her with all my heart said Bret Hart

that good I know she something like to tell you Bret and who she may said that she love you back and Bret make sure no one stop you this time it time for your true feel to come out of hide said Bret Hart

you are right Owen it time to tell her how I feel said Bret Hart

did you hear everything what Bret just said about him being in love with you what are you going to said Princess Navi the fairy ask her has they was down by water

I'm going tell Bret how I feel that I'm in love with him and if I doing that maybe Goddess will him and Owen stay in our world become I real love him Navi and I hope he feel the someway about me said Princess Zelda

me too Princess Zelda me too said Navi the fairy

please review this


	6. Chapter 6 save Lon Lon Ranch

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 6 save Lon Lon Ranch

After leaving Kokiri village behind them Bret and Owen Hart going to Lon Lon Ranch where they will get horse's that they need to help them on their Adventure become it going to be a long one and they all the help they from Lon Lon Ranch and Owen knew he going to find his dream girl there he hope she come with them on their Adventure to save Hyrule from Gaonondorf the king of evil has soon they get to Lon Lon Ranch they see Talon Lon Lon Ranch owner is no where to be see Bret was worry that something was wrong at Lon Lon Ranch

what happened I don't see Talon or Malon here something not with their help we can't get the horse that need we have to find them and get their help somehow but where are they said Princess Zelda

get down behind the barn I see Gaonondorf talking to someone who in world is that and why the king of evil here at Lon Lon Ranch did he know we was come here today something up said Bret Hart

I know Bret it see like Ganondorf know where we are going believe he going to Death Mountain next become that where be going to get the Spiritual stone of fire and I believe that man is tell him everything right now said Owen Hart

hey you guys you need to come inside the barn before they see you and that when bad news for you if they find you out here please come inside and hide for now said a voice from the barn

come on let going inside like the voice told us too maybe we Talon and Malon inside there Owen maybe you find you dream girl in there so let get going and see if she in there said Bret Hart

they get inside and find Talon and Malon hide inside Owen saw her the woman of his dream he don't know to said to beside just looking at her hope she was come along with them on their Adventure

thank Goddess you here Princess Zelda you have to help us Ganondorf has Lon Lon Ranch Ingo the hand keep he take of thing here at Lon Lon Ranch I know Impa has sent word about you and Bret come here today and Ingo sent word to Ganondorf you guys was come here today to some horse and Horse that Link use in his Adventure Epona that was Link Horse til he died last year said Talon

I'm sorry we can't much help right please stay the night we help first thing but first we have to stop Ingo if I don't stop him he take the Ranch from me and we lost everything My father work for said Talon

and won't let that happened this Ranch is your and Ingo don't need to be here and I see evil in him he has to stop today so all we have to now is waiting for Ganondorf to leaving then we going battle for Lon Lon Ranch said Bret Hart

I don't know about this Bret I mean going battle and take back Lon Lon Ranch is one thing but we may lose this battle and Ingo will win for sure and all he when is my hand in marriage said Malon

don't Malon I keep you safe from Ingo after all I be see you in my dream and you are one I see myself married to and if your father when me too I married you before Ingo get to if that all with your father said Owen Hart

yes I when Love to my daughter married to Owen and you are the one for my daughter I don't went Ingo to be wed to my daughter and after we take back the Ranch if you guys got for a wedding that is said Talon

sure we got time and after Owen and Malon are Married can she come with us on our Adventure it going fun and I went Malon to be part of it Talon please can she come with us said Princess Zelda

sure I can't see why not after she going to Owen wife and she good with a bow so she be a great help to you Princess Zelda and to Bret Hart too and I know he keep my daughter safe from anyone and anything said Talon

looking Ganondorf is stay TIL we come out of hide this is not good for us Talon if my brother is going married your daughter then we need to doing it now so we can get this over with beside I have something I need to said to Princess Zelda said Bret Hart

let waiting TIL we save Hyrule then you can tell how you feel Bret please can't let our feel get in the way for we have to doing and I you can't stay here forever your brother will be stay but leaving become Goddess will sent back to your world said Princess Zelda

that I'm going it now Zelda I'm in love with you and I been since the first I hear Link voice has I was come door of light he said I hope you love her the someway I went have Link knew I need to here with you Princess Zelda and I hope went this is all over I like to ask you to married me said Bret Hart

yes I Married you right here right now become I been in love with you since first time saw in temple of time and I hope the Goddess will let you stay here in Hyrule with me forever said Princess Zelda

ok let then let doing this we have Malon and Owen wedding first or doing you went waiting TIL you Impa again become she need to know about your Engagement to Bret Hart said Talon

yeah I thinking I don't went her to be mad at me become I married Zelda without her there to watch you get married maybe if she let us we can Married Kakaiko village that where she at right said Bret Hart

yeah that right come let Married Owen and Malon before someone find us hide in this barn and she going a great wife and sister in law Bret Hart come let get start before Ingo find what we are up too said Ingo

ok let get start Bret will you married us please and said it real low where Ingo can't hear you married us we don't need him in here right now to ruin this for us said Owen Hart has he looking at woman who is going to become his wife

* * *

Owen and Malon wedding

now Owen repeat after me said Bret Hart

Bret Hart I Owen

Owen Hart I Owen

Bret Hart take you Malon

Owen Hart take you Malon

Bret Hart to be my Lawfully wed wife

Owen Hart to be my Lawfully wed wife

Bret Hart to love and hold

Owen Hart to love and Hold

Bret Hart Through Sickness and in Health

Owen Hart Through Sickness in health

Bret Hart for richer or for poorer

Owen Hart for richer or for poorer

Bret Hart TIL death sure doing us part

Owen Hart TIL death sure doing us part

I do said Malon

all right Malon now you repeat after me now said Bret Hart

Bret Hart I Malon

Malon I Malon

Bret Hart take you Owen

Malon take you Owen

Bret Hart to be my Lawfully wed husband

Malon to be my Lawfully wed husband

Bret Hart to love and to hold

Malon to love and to hold

Bret Hart Through Sickness and in Health

Malon Through Sickness and in Health

Bret Hart for richer or for poorer

Malon for Richer or for poorer

Bret Hart Til death sure doing us part

Malon Til doing sure doing us part

I do said Owen Hart

Talon doing have wedding rings they can wear to show Ingo that Malon is married to Owen Hart Princess Zelda ask him

yeah I them right here said Talon

good now hand them over Owen and your daughter please Bret Hart said to him

Talon give wedding to Owen and his Daughter Malon he happy that Owen Hart was Married his daughter become now she safe from Married Ingo has watch Owen slipped her mother wedding ring on her finger she Owen wedding ring on his finger and they kiss to become husband and wife just like Bret told them too

* * *

Boss fight Ingo

after Gaonondorf leaving Lon Lon Ranch become he can't waiting for Bret and Owen Hart to come out of hide he know their next stop is Death Mountain and he to going there next to try to Spiritual stone of fire before Bret and Owen Hart got it with the king of evil gone it was time fight for Lon Lon Ranch and Ingo that Malon was Married to Owen Hart now

Ingo see Talon and Malon come out of barn where Ingo was happy to Malon the woman who going to come his wife and help him take over Ranch from her father Talon and don't care what he has to doing to what he went

Malon my dear why don't going get ready so we can get married and get it over with become this Ranch is mine has we are Married my dear said Ingo has looking at Talon with a happy looking

I'm sorry Ingo but I just got married to someone better then you someone who going save this Ranch from you and save Hyrule from Ganondorf the king of evil so sorry Ingo you are too late said Malon

what who your husband said Ingo

I'm her husband said a voice behind him

it you Owen Hart said Ingo

that right and you are going to be defeat and we are take back this Ranch said Owen Hart

no this can't how this end here Ganondorf please forgive me I have this fight to Bret and Owen Hart

* * *

Ingo Defeat

Now I have sure have this a long time ago your FIRED said Talon

no said Ingo

yes you are FIRED now get off my Ranch and don't come back here ever again said Talon

you be need me again I know someday you being back to Lon Lon Ranch you can't run this Ranch without me here Talon and I back someday you wait see Owen and Bret Hart won't be here forever said Ingo has he was leaving

thank Goddess he gone now said Malon

it get late we going to bed for the night after all I need to get some sleep with my new wed wife said Owen Hart his looking at his father in law then looking back at his wife who was happy

yeah I believe it time Death Mountain waiting TIL Morning said Bret Hart

the Goron Tribe will keep the Spiritual stone of fire safe said Princess Zelda

that good to hear will goodnight everyone we are going to bed said Malon

yeah good night see you in Morning said Owen Hart has Malon was take her husband up to her bedroom

hey Bret thank you for tell me that you love me I hope we are happy married like Owen and Malon said Princess Zelda

Don't worry Princess Zelda we get married has soon we get Kakariko Village and I have Impa to married since she your caretaker Bret Hart

yeah I went love that and Bret when we doing Married just called Zelda from now become I'm going to your wife said Princess Zelda

all right Zelda it then goodnight my love has he pull his Fiance up close to him then fall into a deep sleep for the night

goodnight my love said Princess Zelda

Link you are right Princess Zelda and Bret Hart are get married now you can rest in peace my friend said Navi the fairy to herself then she fall to sleep for the night

please review this


	7. Chapter 7 Zelda and Bret first kiss

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 7 Zelda and Bret first kiss

After leaving Lon Lon Ranch Malon said goodbye to her and leaving with the horse's that need move with Their next Adventure to Death Mountain and get king Darunia of death mountain to give them the Spiritual of fire become they never meet king Darunia before this is their time the king of death mountain so they to come with a plan to take on their battle on Death Mountain has Bret and Princess Zelda was getting to leaving the ranch Owen was still for his wife Malon to come with them after a long morning and goodbye Bret and Owen Hart along with Princess Zelda Navi the Fairy and Malon leaving Lon Lon Ranch and head for Kakariko Village where they hope to meet up Impa to find what to doing next they get Kakariko Village where they lots of people who watch and talking about them they hear what happened at Lon Lon Ranch everyone Kakariko Village that Bret and Owen Hart has to save Hyrule from the king of evil Ganondorf Zelda knew where Impa live in the village so she to Impa house with Bret and Owen Hart along with Malon and Navi the fairy behind her

* * *

Impa House

hey Impa are you home we need come up with a plan to take death mountain Impa where are you at Princess Zelda yell out to her but Impa was no where to find what has happened Princess Zelda and Bret was worry

what has happened Impa she said she meet us here Kakariko Village at her house but she not here and we are here something off are you Impa will meet us here or did went death mountain herself to the spiritual stone of fire from King Darunia or maybe Ganondorf got to her become save Lon Lon Reach said Bret Hart

no that Impa when to bottom of the wall to see why we are not getting any water and Impa when me to tell you guys to going without her she has something here village she has to take care of and she don't know when she going to be done here in our village said young man who take Impa house when she gone

so it looking like it going to be a while before I getting Impa that ok I can waiting I'm in no hurry to meet Impa beside we have to get death Mountain and Darunia the king of Death Mountain to get Spiritual stone of fire before Ganondorf before we doing said Owen Hart

I don't know about that Darunia has not been it good mood here has of late since Ganondorf kill his best friend Link never let anyone Death Mountain since then but if you him why your there with Princess Zelda he may let you in Goron,s city said the woman

so I have to with Princess Zelda to talk King Darunia and get the the spiritual of fire and what if Impa come back after we leaving for Death Mountain and I know she come back right said Bret Hart

hey don't you mean we what about me and wife Malon we are going with you brother beside I went to getting back at Ganondorf for he did to Bret and to the great deku tree said Owen Hart

I'm sorry Owen you we are a team in Adventure and we defeat Ganondorf the king of evil and save hyrule like Link before us we looking Princess Zelda too become her people just like they need to save Hyrule said Bret Hart

yeah Bret you are right we are a team and we save hyrule no what and just like my husband said we get Ganondorf back for he did we save hyrule and it's people just like Link before us said Malon

Princess Zelda was off in her little went Bret start called her name to being her own world become Zelda knew that Bret Owen and Malon was worry about her they knew she was thinking about Link and how died that day

Princess what wrong you are not yourself today please tell what you mine today you know can tell me anything Princess and I love you I anyway have since I meet and I'm going anywhere Princess said Bret Hart

I Know you have to leaving someday and Owen and Malon Marriage is not real you both been going back your own world has soon all this is over and Ganondorf is defeat and I been all alone again said Princess Zelda

Princess that won't happened I'm not going anywhere and I don't care what People of hyrule thinking of us I love you Zelda and I went to be with you forever Just like Link told me I hope you love her the someway I went have that what he told me said Bret Hart

yeah but Bret you don't know Link said that or not and I doing it going happened Bret please I love you too but this not your world you have own world to going back and your family and friends need you there said Princess Zelda

you are wrong Zelda we are your family and Bret Hart is your forever love and Link know Bret Hart was the one for you and if Ganondorf did not what he done I went have never met Owen Hart so don't said our Marriage become Zelda and you just told Bret you love him Zelda love is real and Bret went to be with you and he will help make Hyrule a better after all this is over said Malon

Zelda just looking at Malon and walking door know she wrong about love so all Bret can doing is going after alone become a voice told him he knew it was Link talk to him and he went Bret to show Zelda how much she need to love and everything so he going to door to walk out Owen and Malon knew that to doing this alone so they waiting inside the house for them to come back

Bret what you doing here sure be getting ready for bed we have a long day head of us in and battle for the spiritual stone of fire Bret please going to bed I'm trying not to close to you and Owen you are going Hyrule and I know what Malon said was true and everything I just don't went to hurt again Bret I love you and I went you stay but you can't I have to let you going in the end I'm sorry said Princess Zelda

Zelda like I said I'm going anywhere I fight to stay in your life I'm your forever and I went to show it you please Princess I love you and we are going to Married and no one is going to stop that from happened and I went to be with you forever please Zelda let me love you the some Link when have love you I went rule Hyrule with you please Zelda let me be the love of your life forever said Bret Hart

I went the something too but-before she can getting words out Bret walk up and start kiss her on lips real nice and show they find a room close by with no one in it close the door behind them Bret start undress Zelda and Zelda start to undress Bret then Bret pick her up sat her the bed where they make love for first Zelda never make love before in life and Bret hope he will give her one of seed to get her

Pregnant where she went have a baby that show everyone hyrule they mean to in love and he was going to their king someday they get done make love Bret getting off of Zelda and looking at her and Zelda looking back him and they said to one another

I love you Bret now and forever said Zelda

I love you too now and forever good night my love said Bret Hart

good night my love said Zelda

then they fall a sleep

what take so long they sure have back by now said Owen Hart

maybe your brother went to a along with Zelda tonight to show how much he love her beside we need to get to bed we have big day in morning and we need our sleep my love said Malon

you are let get to Bed said Owen Hart

The young man show where Owen and Malon are going sleep and they get ready for bed Owen looking at his wife and Malon looking at her husband and said to one another has they was get ready to fall a sleep

good night my dear husband said Malon

good night my sweet and beautiful wife said Owen Hart

then they going to sleep for night

please review this


	8. Chapter 8 the spiritual stone of fire

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 8 the Spiritual stone of fire

the next Bret and friends getting to leaving for Death Mountain and to King Darunia of death mountain going into their next battle without Impa see like a bad move Princess Zelda knew they can't waiting for Impa they has to move on without her and Bret knew they has to getting Spiritual stone of fire before Ganondorf did Bret and friends said their goodbye to people of Kakkariko Village and move on to Death Mountain itself

Bret what happened to you and Zelda last night we waiting for you guys to come back house but you guys never come to house last night Bret I know the looking on your face you has sex with Zelda last night did you Bret said Owen Hart

yes I did and she love ever min of it so did I Owen I just went to show her how much I care and love her and I'm going to King of Hyrule someday I need to getting to Zelda and get Impa Bless to married her said Bret Hart

yeah I see where you are come from and I love Malon just has much you doing and I'm going to start a family with her and help her take of ranch when her dad pass away someday said Owen Hart

I'm thinking start a family with Zelda and she going to be my wife someday and she going to a great mother someday and I went to help her rule Hyrule someday become I love her Owen said Bret Hart

yeah I know how you feel since day we come here and you save me it see we are more close then ever Bret I hope when all this over I'm still with Malon and you are still with Zelda become Hyrule is our new home and I don't went to going back to our world said Owen Hart

don't Owen we still with them after Ganondorf defeat and I'm sure the people of Hyrule will that Owen there no need to worry my love for Zelda never die and your love for Malon never die so don't about ok baby brother said Bret Hart

yeah your Bret right true love never die and we are going to the great hero of hyrule that anyone have see before and we are going to this next battle for sure Bret we make this far we are going all the way said Owen Hart

Bret Hart don't what to said beside looking at his brother has they walk up Death Mountain path to Goron's city on the way they see cavern where big rock was in the way and thing did not start will for Bret and Friend

Zelda let get to Goron's city maybe King Daunia will tell us what happened here and what we can doing to help them out and where to find the Spiritual stone of fire and become friends with Goron's said Malon

yeah you are right let getting move we are just about I just hope Goron's don't take us to part of Ganondorf Army and let pray that we stay on King Darunia good side become we need the Spiritual stone of fire said Princess Zelda with Bret and Owen Hart Navi the fairy behind that make to Goron's city to meet with King Darunia and get Spiritual stone of fire from him

they make to Goron's city and going inside where they find Goron's people and Princess Zelda knew she need to talking to their leader to find what happened here and she need to be friend King Darunia and getting Spiritual stone of fire where they move to Zora's Domain to get the Spiritual stone of water where they get sword that they need to defeat Gaonodorf the king of evil and save Hyrule

* * *

Gonon's city and Darunia room

Gonon's people did not what to thinking Bret and Owen Hart like they outside to them but see them with Princess Zelda they did not what to said or doing one Goron's take them to meet their leader king Darunia who was not in good mood today

who are you Darunia ask them

my name is Bret Hart and this is my brother Owen Hart we are here to getting Spiritual stone of fire and we will doing anything to get the Spiritual please King Darunia we need the Spiritual stone of fire to get to Spiritual of water so will help us said Bret Hart

and why sure I help Outside like you if it was Link I went help him beside why are you two with Princess Zelda anyway I have never see you two before in my life and you are not get the Spiritual stone of fire so no and you need to leaving said Darunia

looking Darunia I don't care what you thinking of me and Bret we are here to Zelda save Hyrule and with or without Spiritual stone of fire we defeat Gaonodorf the king of evil and save Hyrule said Owen Hart

I like your attitude no one has never talking to me like before tell you what if you and brother can king Dodongo inside Dodongo's Cavern then I give you guys the Spiritual stone of fire but you have to doing what I ask or no deal got now off with you two if Link can doing then I you can I Believe in you two and so doing my people said King Darunia

we been soon and we take King Dodongo inside Dodongo's cavern for you and we are one can take the job for the Spiritual stone of fire see you all so and can you please keep Malon and Zelda safe TIL we get back said Owen Hart

yeah we can doing that please be safe brother's that Goron's said for family said Darunia

Owen please come back to me safe I don't know what I doing without my husband and father to my kids someday please come back Dodongo's cavern my love I need you in my life said Malon

don't worry sweetheart I be back in no time and I see that you what I said about kids and I love you with my heart my sweet wife I come back to you and has long I'm with Bret I be safe see you soon my love said Owen Hart then his kiss wife and leaving the room

Bret you know we still have to Impa Bless to getting married and please come back safe I can't rule hyrule without you show me much you love me and I can't lose like I did Link please come back to me safe said Princess Zelda

don't worry Princess we be back soon and my love like I said last night I never leaving your side you are my forever love and we are going start a family someday so don't I be back said Bret Hart then he give her kiss and leaving to meet his brother has Bret kiss her slipper something on Zelda hand in Engagement ring that his was going give his girlfriend but never did not on Zelda hand she can't help but thinking about her wedding day and the day she and Bret become new King and Queen of Hyrule

Bret and Owen getting Dodongo's cavern and they see one Goron's has Open the way for them to going inside and soon they got inside they saw how big Cavern and Bret looking at Owen and don't know to thinking

Owen what in Hyrule name has you got us there no way we are to find king Dodongo and defeat by end of I know we need the Spiritual stone of fire Owen I don't know can doing this said Bret Hart

Looking Bret if Link doing so can we beside we have Navi the fairy here to show where he is so come Bret let king Dodongo and defeat him and getting the Spiritual stone of fire said Owen Hart

yeah you are right let going said Bret Hart

they looking all the cavern where they find a door that leader to a room with hole in the floor where Link has battle King Dodongo before Owen Jump into hope and find a Another where King Dodongo was and boss was on

* * *

boss fight king Dodongo

Owen start fight with some ice arrows that was give by one Goron's and King Dodongo's out number but in end he was defeat by Bret and Owen Hart the battle was win and Link show them the way

for defeat King Dodongo I you the Spiritual stone of fire that you are looking for please make sure it don't fall into wrong the hands you guys are ray of hope that Hyrule and it people need said King Dodongo

thank you king Darunia said Owen Hart

you are welcome now going my friends defeat and save hyrule from dark age said King Darunia has Owen and friends make their way back Kakariko and where they sleep for night

in next chapter they meet the great fairy in chapter 9 the spiritual stone of water

please review this


	9. Chapter 9 the spiritual stone of water

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 9 The spiritual stone of water

after leaving Death Mountain behind them and become friends with Goron's Bret Hart and Princess Zelda going Impa house and Owen Hart and Malon Lon Lon Ranch become Malon went to see her father before they Zora's Domain the next day where they will get Spiritual stone of water after they going back to temple of time where Bret Hart wake up when he come to Hyrule days before his brother did and he see the Zelda was looking at her Engagement Ring with or without Impa Bless he going to married Princess Zelda before he and Owen fight Ganondorf and show everyone in Hyrule that he love their Princess and she is his forever love and no one is going to take that away from him Bret was thinking about when he a voice behind him hope it was Impa but it not it was young man who take of her house she away

Bret I hear your brother talking down King Darunia and got the Spiritual stone of fire that is great you just have one more to going and that Spiritual Stone Of Water then it off to temple of time where you saw Princess Zelda said the young man

have you hear anything from Impa I need her bless before I can Married Zelda please tell you hear something from her become I don't went Zelda to worry have you something from her said Bret Hart

no I have not but after you and Owen went to death Mountain I hear from wife that she was see going to shadow temple but don't worry about Impa she can take of herself just our Princess Safe said the young man

I will I'm going to bedroom with my Fiance now good night sweet dream and please keep a eye out for Impa I have to have her bless before the battle with Gaonodorf and Zelda need me her life said Bret Hart

don't worry Bret if we hear something her we let you know so don't about a thing if we hear Impa again you be first to know you have my word on Bret ok for now just keep Princess Zelda safe become Hyrule need her and you Bret said the young woman

don't worry I will good night said Bret Hart

good night said the young woman

* * *

later that night

Bret can't help but thinking Impa what has happened to her is ok all he can thinking about was his Fiance Princess Zelda and how was going Impa Bless to married her was Bret was thinking about Impa then his Zelda called his name

Bret are you all right you can't be thinking Impa right now I need you to help me Spiritual Stone of water from king Zora and we need to be married before battle with Ganondorf said Princess Zelda

yeah I know but don't we need Impa Bless before we can getting married and I don't where Impa is Zelda I love you I need Impa bless before we can getting married and Zelda I we -Bret was can't what he was going said out become Zelda stop him with a sweet kiss on his lips and she went to make love with the man who going to her husband and new king of Hyrule Zelda start undress him and Bret start to undress her has they can't help but to thinking about one Another and has they was make love Zelda was love ever min of it

Bret don't stop I love the way you kiss on body you are the best when it come to sex I love you Bret you are going to be the best husband and the great king of Hyrule ever please Bret don't leaving me said Princess Zelda

then Bret start to kiss her on sweet lips again become he went to Zelda to have a baby little did they know Link are watch them make love in world of light and he knew Bret was the one for Zelda become he never when have love her like Bret was doing right now

Bret and Zelda are make love into morning light Bret and Zelda are have best sex ever and Zelda hope she getting Pregnant by man she love and if it a boy she name it after her best friend Link

* * *

the next morning

the next day Bret and Zelda knew it was morning time to getting back to Zora's Domain where the find The Spiritual stone of water and meet King Zora they leaving Kakariko Village and meet Owen Hart and Malon at Hyrule Field where knew what happened between Bret and Zelda last night they has sex for real this time and Bret was happy and so was Princess Zelda

Bret you has sex with Princess Zelda last night I can see it your eyes Bret you make Zelda happy too don't tell me Pregnant by you two are not married yet please Bret don't take this too far where people of Hyrule will find the word of your Engagement is getting all over Hyrule and you went to have a baby by her what going on with you said Owen Hart

I love her Owen and she love me I don't how word of our Engagement got out so fast Owen please I love Zelda just has much has you much Malon and I'm never leaving her side become she need me to help her save hyrule just has much she need you and Malon to help save Hyrule and defeat Gaonodorf the king of Evil and I'm going become the next king of Hyrule said Bret Hart has they was up Zora's River to Zora's Domain

yeah you are right yet again Zelda doing need us to help save Hyrule and the king of evil Ganondorf and who what he doing next Bret we find Impa so we can getting bless for Marriage Bret said Owen Hart

yeah we are need here in Hyrule forever and you are going to live with Malon on Lon Lon Ranch and I'm going to live with Princess Zelda in Hyrule castle after Ganondorf defeat said Bret Hart

we are here said Princess Zelda

where how are we going to getting inside Zora's Domain said Malon has soon she that the waterfall open up show a door and Malon can't believe what she was see it was unreal for anyone to

come on we need to getting before waterfall close said Princess Zelda

right behind you princess Zelda said Owen Hart

I'm right beside you my love said Bret Hart

Bret and Owen Hart alone with Princess Zelda and Malon and Navi the fairy going inside Zora's Domain and they was meet Zora's people who looking their Princess was miss and the last time they saw her she was feed lord Jabu - Jabu's who watch them everyday and keep them safe but now Zora's people believe Princess Ruto was eat by him and Bret and Owen knew they has to save her if went to get the Spiritual stone of water

I'm sure that our king went to talking to you guys about save his daughter and he will give the Spiritual stone of water that you are looking for but first our king went to talking to you about save Princess Ruto said one Zora's

sure let going see what he need and how we are going to getting inside Jabu-jabu belly said Princess Zelda

Bret can't believe his Fiance going to ask something like but they to getting inside Jabu-Jabu belly where they can save Princess Ruto and getting the Spiritual stone of water so they open the door to the door of time

where and how doing get inside Jabu-Jabu belly and how and long are we going to be in there for become I don't know went to eat forever please tell save Princess Ruto won't take long said Owen Hart

has soon you feed a fish to him he open his mouth and you end up inside his belly and there you sure find my daughter Princess Ruto she has the Spiritual stone of water that you are looking sorry said King Zora's

oh here we going said Owen Hart has one Zora's people give him a fish in a Bottle to feed and then he hand Bret become her don't went to doing and he going take his wife Malon with him this become Princess Ruto may try to make a move him a he may need his wife help

* * *

Lord Jabu-Jabu's

Bret this where Princess Ruto is and I'm not stay behind I'm come with you I'm your Fiance and no one is take you away from me Bret not princess Ruto so for own good better keep her hands off of you or I'm going to be real mad at her and she won't like it went I getting mad become you are mine Fiance no one else said Princess Zelda

yes dear did I said was going to date anyone else you are my forever love no one else and you are the one I went in my life I'm going to your husband and you are going to my wife so don't Zelda you are one I went no one else said Bret Hart then they kiss has Owen take the fish in bottle to feed Lord Jabu Jabu Bret and Zelda broke their kiss when Lord Jabu-Jabu open his mouth and wind from his mouth blow them inside

* * *

inside Lord Jabu-Jabu belly

where are we is this belly of Lord Jabu-Jabu I don't like Owen please keep me safe baby I don't went to die in here this is not why King Zora have Spiritual stone of water why said Malon

if we are going to out of here we need to find Princess Ruto and fast become who know what else Lord Jabu Jabu can doing to us so come let hurry and find Princess Ruto and get out of here said Princess Zelda

they walk down to a door that lead into middle of Lord Jabu-Jabu belly and find Princess Ruto how was happy to them become she was being save by a human a cute one too and Princess was not like at all

hey there cute pie I'm Princess Ruto and I'm been save by cute prince please carried me my dream prince become my Fiance Link is no long here with me please my new fiancé said Princess Ruto

now just hold it right there Ruto Bret my Fiance I'm Engagement to him so back off before you getting fish woman and you won't like it went you doing and I'm start to get mad said Princess Zelda

and what make you thinking you are his fiancé I'm going love him he my dream prince and he the one for and Bret is kind of cute for me so you are one that need to back off Zelda

I'm Pregnant with his baby and I'm Engagement to him we are getting married a have baby so back off my husband fish woman he my husband and the father to my baby girl said Princess Zelda

Bret knew they was not married yet and he hope Zelda not Pregnant yet Bret hear Zelda and Ruto still Fight so he pass out and make both of them worry about him Zelda going over to her Husband to make sure he ok has she a wedding ring on his hand to they was married

Zelda what are you doing to me we are not married yet we don't Impa bless right so how can you said we are married become we are not Zelda please let just Spiritual stone of water said Bret Hart

we are now become before you come to Hyrule Impa bless this ring and it going to the man that going to my husband someday so doing have Impa bless where you it or not said Princess Zelda

all right but I hope you are wrong about the baby I hope you are not Pregnant please Zelda me you are not Pregnant yet it will bad if you Pregnant right and Impa won't like if you was said Bret Hart

I'm Pregnant I been feel kick inside me since this morning so yes I'm Pregnant and Don't worry Impa I tell her what happened and why we are married so let getting what we come here to doing said Princess Zelda

yeah let get this over so Princess Ruto can leaving us alone said Bret Hart

Princess Ruto saw the Spiritual Stone of Water and pick it then out of no where they was attack Big Octo Bret knew he need to Zelda safe and their unborn Child he need to keep Zelda out of this fight

Owen defeat the Big Octo and see Princess Ruto is no where to see Bret and Owen Hart knew that Princess Ruto has to find so they find a room where Princess Ruto when they a new boss fight Barinade and Zelda on side line where it was safe and the fight was on

* * *

boss fight Barinada

at start of fight Owen was his Sword that his father in law give him for married his daughter so Talon give him a sword to keep his daughter safe and to being him safe Malon use her husband bow fire Arrows to attack Barinada then Bret going in for the kill and Barinada fall and they saw Princess Ruto waiting for them and she can't keep her eyes off Bret but she knew that he was married Zelda so she letting him going to be with his wife and when they get outside she give them Spiritual stone of water then going back to her side

Bret and Zelda leaving Zora's Domain has husband and wife and they head to temple of time where he first meet Zelda and Impa hope she was there to him married to Zelda and hear about the baby hope Impa will happy for them they don't know she happy or not but all he can hope that she will be happy for him and Zelda

in next chapter Impa meet up with Bret and Zelda and she wed for real in chapter 10 Bret and Zelda wedding

please review


	10. Chapter 10 Bret and Zelda wedding

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 10 Bret and Zelda wedding

Impa waiting for Bret and Zelda at temple of time everything in shadow temple is fine for now but Impa don't know about Bret and Zelda Marriage or baby so she for them to show with the Spiritual Stone's and she hear that a young man name Owen Hart is with them and he was married to Malon Talon daughter and she knew that Bret and Zelda so she need to wed them for real before Zelda father King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule find out about his daughter Marriage to Bret Hart but King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule come to temple of time

so are they on their way I like to meet this Bret Hart and see why he married my daughter without my bless he better tell me and why he got my daughter pregnant like did Impa you are married if he tell me why said King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule

then Bret Princess Zelda alone Owen Hart his wife Malon and Navi the fairy come to temple of time where Zelda see her father who was looking at her husband and she knew her father was not very happy with her or Bret Hart

Father you safe I'm happy I away believe Gaonodorf got you I'm happy you are safe father I miss you very I been have Adventure with Bret and Owen Hart Malon and Navi the fairy I see you know I'm marriage to Bret and you are not very happy about it

if can tell why he in my kingdom of hyrule and why he married to you I take him into the family and I make him the Prince of hyrule my dear daughter said King Daphnes Nohansen hyrule has looking at Bret Hart

I was being by Link the hero of time and somehow before step into door of light the Triforce of Courage somehow end up in my hands after that Link told me to love Zelda the way I went I believe he was about Marriage said Bret Hart

ok I believe you Bret Hart I let you married my daughter but if you hurt my daughter in anyway I will sent my Soldiers after got Bret Hart said King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule has was looking back at his daughter

don't worry my lord you have my word I won't leaving your daughter side ever I love her with my heart and soul you have my word has your son in law said Bret Hart has looking back Impa

was get ready to married them with just his Brother Owen Hart his sister in law Malon and Navi the Fairy Impa looking at Bret Hart and Princess Zelda start the wedding

we are gathered here today wed Princess Zelda and Bret Hart in holy Matrimony for anyone believe that Princess Zelda and Bret hart sure not ne married speak now or forever hold your Peace said Impa

no one speak up

very we don't went this wedding to very long so let getting to it Bret please repent after me

Impa with this ring I Bret

Bret Hart with this I Bret

Impa take you Princess Zelda

Bret Hart take you Princess Zelda

Impa to my lawfully wed wife

Bret Hart to my Lawfully wife

Impa to love and to hold

Bret Hart to love and to hold

Impa through sickness and heath

Bret Hart through sickness and Heath

Impa to love and cherish for richer and poorer

Bret Hart to and cherish for richer and poorer

Impa TIL death doing us part

Bret Hart TIL death doing us part

I do said Princess Zelda

then Bret slipper wedding on her hand

now Princess Zelda please repent after me ok

Impa with this ring I Zelda

Zelda with this ring I Zelda

Impa take you Bret

Zelda take you Bret

Impa to my lawfully wed husband

Zelda to my lawfully wed husband

impa to love and hold

Zelda to love and hold

Impa through sickness and heath

Zelda through sickness and heath

Impa to love and cherish for richer and poorer

Zelda to love and cherish for richer and poorer

Impa TIL death doing us part

Zelda TIL death doing us part

I do said Bret Hart

then she slipper the wedding ring back on Bret hand

now pronounce you two husband and wife you may now kiss Princess Zelda said Impa

* * *

Hyrule castle

after leaving the temple of time Prince Bret and Princess Zelda Hart they going back to Hyrule Castle went back was going to live after Ganondorf the king of evil and seal back in time forever

Zelda father King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule happy that his daughter was happy married to man who going save his Kingdom from Ganondorf the king of evil and he become prince of Hyrule

Bret or sure I Prince Bret I'm happy we are Married and have baby I wish I know my father was ok soon oh will has long you stay on his good side you be just fine said Princess Zelda

I see and you know I stay on your father good side has they went to their bedroom after close the bedroom door Prince Bret start to undress his new wife and Zelda start to undress her new wed husband and they knew that Ganondorf can watch anywhere but first thing in morning they have to going back to temple of time and get the master sword to defeat Ganondorf the king of evil

* * *

Gaono's tower

my lord Bret Hart and Princess Zelda was married and he know has Prince Bret of hyrule what are you going to going to doing now that Bret is married to Princess Zelda and is son in law of king Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule he going to getting master sword soon said one Ganondorf man

don't worry Prince Bret know what my next move he have Spiritual Stone's and master sword but I Triforce of Power and Triforce of wisdom and Courage after I getting lost part from Prince Bret and Princess Zelda the Triforce will be mine again said Ganondorf

what is Ganondorf next move please read the next chapter more please review this


	11. Chapter 11 seven years later

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 11 seven years later

after hear the news of Bret and Zelda marriage Gaonondorf knew he to come with a plan and fast become he knew that Bret Hart that was ready to pull the master sword at anything and he fight real after he getting six sage to help him Ganondorf was thinking of a evil plan when one of his man come into the room with one for him

my lord you know I hear from people of Prince Bret world he hate a man name Shawn Michaels and he ever hate his best Triple H what doing thinking of Kidnapped them and being them here Hyrule said the young man

hmm you may on to something here all right let doing this and who maybe they getting him to going back to his world before he draw the master sword from temple of time said Gaonodorf

yes it a great plan we start right a way my lord said the young man then he leaving Ganondorf room and move on with his plan to defeat Prince Bret Hart and his brother Owen Hart

* * *

Bret and Owen Hart world

man it been a year since we last saw Bret and Owen Hart ever Vince McMahon is worry about them where they at WWF is not the some we are lose the war between WWE and WCW where is Bret and Owen Hart said Shawn Michaels

how sure I know where they if they love work here in WWE you went thinking they come back by now Shawn and you know that Vince McMahon is real worry about them beside who need them and we are just fine without them said Triple H

I know what you said but-before Shawn can getting word out the sky turn dark and evil full the sky and Shawn was getting worry something evil was come his way and it was not good

Shawn what happened has the wind start to pick up blow Shawn away into the sky along with Triple H and Vince McMahon who real went to fired Bret and Owen Hart for not come to wwe and told everyone in WWE that was dead

Triple H what happened to us said Shawn Michaels

I don't know Shawn but whatever happened I hope it end soon become I'm start to sick here said Triple H

I'm getting real mad I feel fired someone said Vince McMahon

that is so you Vince McMahon said Shawn Michaels

then they end up in the black hole the sky where Gonon''s tower was and where Ganondorf going carried his plan to defeat prince Bret and take his wife Princess Zelda before the baby born

* * *

in the land of Hyrule

the next day the wind was blow real hard and sky start to turn black Bret knew Ganondorf was up to something real evil and don't know going but he has to find his wife his Brother Owen Hart and his sister in law Malon his father in law King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule along with his fairy friend Navi the fairy has they in castle Prince Bret feel Link was in Hyrule castle tell him where Zelda and his family

what happened Link please tell me what going on why when are help me Link you are dead and why I'm only that can see you Link please tell why Link and what Ganondorf up to this time said Bret Hart

you went to know you are only that can see me Bret Hart or sure I said Prince Bret Hart said Link has was help Prince Bret back to temple of time where here getting the MASTER SWORD

yeah I went like to know said Bret Hart

you have the triforce of courage when pass through door to Hyrule that day I pass on the Triforce of Courage to you so you can see me Bret and I knew Zelda need someone in her life that why you come long become when I was live I saw you has the next hero of time said Link

so that why I see you Link you are angel watch over me and Zelda you are watch Owen and Malon too you are great friend Link I wish I knew you so before death said Bret Hart then he hear a voice called his name

it Zelda I have to going don't tell her I was here talking I her in my own time goodbye for Bret TIL we meet again then Link leaving Bret find himself inside the temple of time where he and Zelda go married

Bret it time to pull the master sword from it rest place please take in your hand just like Link before you with this sword you can defeat Ganondorf and save hyrule said Impa has saw Bret move to master sword

here we going said Bret Hart

after pull the master sword pedestal of time the wind come into the temple of time but a light come from no where and take them to safe Bret and Owen find in a where they never been before has Bret was trying to out where they was a old man start talking to them

will met I hear from Link that you two are going save Hyrule from Ganondorf the king of Evil you two are last hope to save Hyrule from Gaonondorf king of evil and you Bret have Master sword I see said the old man has see his brother Owen has looking at him like he don't know what he talking about and don't know what going on

hey who are you and how doing you know my brother name said Owen Hart

please forgive me my name is Rauru I'm sage of light and I see everything from chamber of the sages I be here for years waiting for a new hero of time to come to Hyrule since Link death year I be waiting for new hero of time to come to save us and this where you come in Bret and your brother Owen Hart and we need save Hyrule before it too Late said Rauru

ok I told Princess Zelda that help save Hyrule and defeat the king of evil Gaonondorf and I save the people with Owen help but doing with you Rauru you have me lose here said Bret Hart

you need my help seal Gaonondorf back where come from and I have some bad news to tell you Gaonondorf has start a war become seven years have pass and you and Owen have fight this war to save Hyrule now said Rauru

oh great first we to fight to getting Spiritual Stones to find the master sword and we are fight a war seven years later man time sure fly here Hyrule so Rauru doing have any more bad news you going to give us said Owen Hart

yes when you getting to Room where Princess Zelda and Malon are waiting your father in law King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule has gone miss and so has Impa I'm sorry TIL you find them again you be fight this war without them said Rauru

I have to getting to My wife Rauru please sent back I can't lose her or my daughter they are love of life please sent me back to my wife she need by her side said Bret Hart has brother looking him

hey I have a wife to getting to Bret Malon need me too become I something I went to said to her please Rauru sent me back too and I know Bret need my help to defeat the king of Ganondorf said Owen Hart

don't worry I sent you two back to your wife but I have something here for your Brother Bret here need it when time come to fight Ganondorf here take it said Rauru has he hand the Medallion of light to him

so what next said Bret Hart

you have to save five more sages before they can help you in your fight with Gaonondorf said Rauru

so I have to doing this alone said Bret Hart

you won't to going alone you have friends from your world to help we don't who they are or when they be here but they become you ally and we help you has will said Rauru

thank you said Bret Hart

your welcome now going save the five sages and Hyrule and may Goddess keep you and your family safe said Rauru has Bret take Medallion of light and Bret and Owen find themself

Bret place his hands on master sword and medallion of light wind dead after that Impa where was no one to be find his wife Zelda was with him his brother Owen Hart was with him Malon his sister in law with him Navi the fairy was still there too but his father in law king Daphnes Nohansen was miss

where did they going said Navi the fairy

I don't know but see like seven year has fly real fast said Zelda

we can't be married for seven year we just married Zelda something off here said Bret Hart

Bret you may when to come looking at this said Malon

the sky was black castle in ruin people turn in redead something was off here how was they going to get of town now and war has start in hyrule Bret when to tell his wife about war but he was going to waiting he don't went said anything to make her mad and lose the baby this was Zelda first baby and Bret don't went Zelda too lose it

Zelda Link doing if he here was here today said Owen Hart

I don't know first he find a way out of town said Princess Zelda

you are right Zelda I went have find a way out of town said a voice behind her

Link you are back from dead but how said Princess Zelda

I'm not some Link that you knew I'm just a dream of seven I'm here to help Bret Hart defeat Ganondorf and save hyrule said Link has looking back at Malon who don't what going on here

Zelda and Malon I know hard to believe how I'm still here seven later but when I pull the master sword for time I just a kid Bret was not that you need him and I help if you went to Princess said Link

yes Link we doing need your help said Princess Zelda

we are going to make a great team now let defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule said Link

is Link real come back to life what doing Shawn Michaels triple H and Vince McMahon rule in this and doing Gaonodorf have plan for them find more in next chapter 12 new ally

please review this


	12. Chapter 12 new ally

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 12 new ally

after Leaving temple of time and town of dead Bret and Owen knew there something going in hyrule Bret real don't went his wife Zelda to come alone but she told her husband she was come anyway with the Master Sword and Medallion of light in Bret Hart Hands they going back Kokiri forest to see they can find Zelda father King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Impa become has seven years they was no where to be see or find Bret Hope they are all right where ever they are Bret and Owen was just about Kokiri Forest where they saw someone pass out in middle Hyrule Field

who is that said Zelda

I don't know maybe it someone our husband know let see if he need our help he looking hurt said Malon

Owen and Bret Hart walking to young man pass out in middle of Hyrule Field Bret knew who the man it Shawn Michaels who is knew has HBK in there world Bret never did like Shawn Michaels or his best friend Triple H and why Shawn Michaels here something not right then Shawn start to wake up

where I'm said Shawn Michael

you are in the land of Hyrule Shawn and where your friend best friend Triple H at Shawn where Vince McMahon something not here did Ganondorf being you here Hyrule to stop me from Hyrule talking Shawn said Bret Hart

Bret is that you where you and Owen has be since you and Owen went miss Vince told everyone in WWE that you guys has died and here you now what going on Bret and Owen and who this Gaonodorf you are talking Bret said Shawn Michael

he the king of evil who has take over Hyrule and I'm here to help Bret to defeat him Shawn Gaonondorf somehow being you here to Hyrule did you come out of sky with wind just now said Owen Hart

yes I did and I still don't know what going here but if you need my help to defeat Gaonondorf the king of evil then after all I have Triple H and Vince McMahon they can be anywhere by now said Shawn Michaels

we find them don't worry Shawn has Princess of Hyrule you have my word we find your friends and I Join in our fight for Hyrule and save world too I hope they are people to be with said Princess Zelda

Bret don't what said on that he don't like Shawn Michaels and he worry may make move on his wife and who know what going happened next and Owen feel that Shawn is up to no good has away

Bret I don't like this if Shawn work for Ganondorf and he tell the king of evil where we are going next this worry me Bret and what if he trying to make a move on my Wife Malon and what if trying to make a move on your wife Zelda that what I'm real about said Owen Hart

don't worry Owen I be keep a eye on him beside we real don't Shawn on our team but we have to doing what my wife said we have to keep her happy and everything Owen I know how you feel about Shawn but we can't show to Zelda or Malon I don't when to lose she Pregnant with my Daughter and I don't when to lose her said Bret Hart

yeah I'm thinking about have a baby with Malon when all of this over and I'm going on Lon Lon Ranch anyway so I hope you come to see us from time to time please tell you will said Owen Hart

I know what you two are but don't worry Won't said a thing to Zelda or Malon but maybe Zelda right what if Ganondorf has more mans we never see yet don't know about yet and when time come you have fight Ganondorf the king of evil himself you going all alone like I was said Link

I don't ever when to thinking about that right all I'm worry is my Wife Zelda and Our Daughter Link I'm going need your help before that fight I can't lose that fight with Ganondorf what happened said Bret Hart has he see her talking with Shawn Michaels

don't everything is going ok you won't died and yes I will Help you but I can't be on some Battle has Field has you and Ganondorf become the Goddess of death won't let me to tell don't said anything to Zelda but Goddess of sent me back here to make sure when time come for you fight Gaonodorf the king of evil I'm going to getting you for that fight said Link

thank you Link I'm going to all the help I can getting and who know what Ganondorf is going doing next or who being to Hyrule but who ever come from my and Owen World we see they join us in war with Ganondorf we have new ally alone the along just you waiting and see Link we are going to win this war and take back Hyrule said Bret Hart

your right Bret come on let Join everyone else it looking your Brother Owen has Join the team we move along too said Link

yeah let getting it just about night fall and we getting some sleep so we be ready to going forest temple in morning and save first sage said Bret Hart

Link knew can't going Kokiri Forest become his friends there may see him so stay outside of Forest where no one can see him Link knew if Sarah saw him she when Jump into his arms and Link don't went that so he going find somewhere to sleep for the night

hey where Link said Malon

he can't come to Kokiri Forest become he won't that Sarah may see him so he going to waiting outside of forest for said Navi the fairy

Ok if that Link wish then we have going along with it said Zelda

I just hope he going to ok said Malon

after me and Bret Just meet him and I don't care he a dream he my new best friend said Owen Hart

Shawn did not said a word he jus went along with them become he was Worry about his Own friends and who may drop of sky next

* * *

Link tree house

Bret and his wife Zelda along with his brother Owen his wife Malon Navi the fairy and their ally Shawn Michael going Link tree house to going to bed for night everyone said their goodnight Bret can't help what Link told him and where Link the hero of time will when all of this over

Bret what worry said Zelda

don't worry about me sweetheart I be Ok just back to sleep ok I love you Zelda said Bret Hart

I love you my dear husband good night said Bret Hart

then Zelda pull herself close to her husband and they both fall into a deep sleep

where Triple H and Vince McMahon will Bret and friends him before Ganondorf find in next chapter

and please review this


	13. Chapter 13 birth of Zelda and Bret baby

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 13 The birth of Zelda and Bret baby

later that night Owen wake from his deep sleep and looking at his wife who was a sleep by his side then Malon wake up to see her husband looking a her and she don't know what going on

Owen are you ok why are you looking at me funny is there something you need from me I can't see it but you went to make love with before sun come up don't you said Malon like she knew what he was thinking

yeah I doing come let going my dear wife I see a room where no one be there yet we can going in there and we have to keep it down where no one can hear us ok my love said Owen Hart

yeah I'm to make love with you my love said Malon

Owen Hart his wife Malon step over Shawn Michael head to Link old Bedroom to see no one in there but Bret and Zelda was in Master bedroom where Link stay went he has friends over Owen and Malon going inside Link bedroom and Owen slow close the door behind him where he won't wake up his brother Bret or his sister in law Zelda or Shawn Michael they make to bed where Owen un zipper her dress from back and drop to the floor and Malon pull off Owen T-Shirt where drop to floor then he start kiss on kiss wife body and Malon was love ever min of it then Owen un doing her bra and drop to floor Malon up zipper her husband blue jeans where they fall on to bed Owen take her underwear she knew Owen was to he when a baby just like Bret and Zelda he make love to his wife slow has he hook together with her and Malon pull a Blanket over them where no one see them Owen move inside her in a min later Owen give Malon one of seed and all they have to now waiting Owen off his wife and looking at her and said his goodnight to her

good night my love said Owen Hart

good night my love see you in morning said Malon

then they going back to sleep for night Owen can't to thinking that was best sex he has in his life he thinking have more kids when the war is over and they going back Ranch and have a life with his wife Malon and his father in Talon

* * *

the next morning

Owen and Malon getting out of bed to getting before anyone getting up to them with no clothes on they hurry getting dress before Bret and Zelda got up they got dress just in time before Bret pass the bedroom and see his brother come Link Bedroom

hey Bret good morning did you sleep will last night said Owen Hart

how can anyone sleep hear you and Malon make love last night or was there something take you when from her said Bret Hart has he looking at Owen become that something else was wrong with him

Bret what going on with you today Bret this is not you is it something that Link said to you or what Rauru said about more of our friends is come to Hyrule help us win this war come on Bret tell what wrong with you said Owen Hart

I'm just worry what Zelda went said if she find out that Link said that Goddess of death just sent him to us win the war and after he after to come back where he come from and that going make sad said Bret Hart

she has you and her Daughter she won't be alone has she has you by side she be ok said Owen Hart

yeah Owen you are right Owen has Zelda has me and Our daughter we don't have thing to worry about said Bret Hart

just has he that Bret hear his wife called out for him he run back to master bedroom to find his wife bleed like her water has just broke and she was ready to give birth to their first baby

Zelda you pull for me ok said Malon

I don't know if can doing this I give birth before said Zelda yell in pain

don't worry sweetheart I'm here for you I hold your hand has you give birth to our Daughter said Bret Hart

ok I can doing this said Zelda has she start pull her baby out of her she was so much pain she yell where Kokiri Village can her has Malon tell Zelda pull Kokiri mother come to help Malon has soon Zelda was done pull she hear her baby crying

Congratulated Princess Zelda you and Prince Bret have heath baby girl said Kokiri mother

thank you said Zelda Kokiri mother give her baby girl to her

she beautiful said Malon

then Kokiri kid walk in Link house and ask her

what are you going to name her Kokiri kid

I'm going name her Princess Hope said Zelda

why Princess Hope said Kokiri kid

become she light of hope and when I become Queen she going have become next Princess of Hyrule said Zelda

oh I see now will have to home I'm Worry about my mom Sarah said Kokiri kid

Sarah what happened to her said Bret Hart

since the seven years has my mom Sarah when to Forest temple has not come back we Gaonondorf got her I hope she ok I went my mom back oh by the way my name Link mom name after Him become the was friend and has born Mom and dad was going married but Link is real my dad and never went said anything Princess Zelda about his Engagement to my become he never went hurt her said young Link

don't worry if Link love Sarah I don't need to getting way of I'm married to Bret Hart now I fine with us just be friends so young Link don't worry we save your mother being her home to ok said Zelda

thank you Princess Zelda I'm home now I be waiting for my mom to come home said young Link

your welcome young Link said Zelda

you are not mad for you just hear from Link son said Bret Hart

no I away knew that Link was Engagement to someone I can't believe I let come with me to temple of time that and Young Link has no father become of me Bret please safe when time for fight Ganondorf I need you our daughter Princess Hope need you please come back to us after battle is over said Zelda has she hold their daughter Princess Hope

don't won't worry I will love you Zelda my beautiful wife said Bret Hart

I love you my dear sweet husband said Zelda

then Bret give her kiss and looking at his Daughter who was pace in Zelda Arms

please review


	14. Chapter 14 forest temple and save sarah

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 14 the forest temple and save sarah

after give birth to her daughter Princess Hope Zelda knew that her daughter a safe to hide TIL she come back to getting her the Kokiri mother who was name was Emily said she when take care of Princess Hope TIL Prince Bret and Princess Zelda come back for her husband name was Lee he was a blacksmith make Shawn Michaels a Sword to use in battle Zelda and Bret their daughter was safe from evil and they has to getting to their Adventure and stop Ganondorf war they went to lost woods where Link was waiting them and Bret did not what said to him know has Fiance he need to with and his young son who need him

Link you need to Zelda what you told me last night you can't keep it hide forever Link please us why did not come back Kokiri Forest with us please Link tell her why if you don't then will said Bret Hart

ok Zelda I'm not dream I'm real this my seven year self I sent back to Hyrule by Goddess of death where I have to help you and Bret and their friends fight Gaonondorf and I did not went come Kokiri Forest I don't went my Fiance Sarah or my son young Link to see me yet in their mind I'm dead said Link

you can't leave again beside your Fiance is miss your son young Link said that she gone forest temple and has not come yet she need you Link and young son need I just give birth to my and Bret Daughter Princess hope and Bret going to there for her said Zelda

but said Link

no but to it you are come to Fiance Sarah you two are getting Married you can't hide from Sarah forever she miss you Link I'm sure your family went you to come home to them said Owen Hart

yeah Goddess of death did said I come back to Sarah and my son if I Married Sarah and went I see her again we are getting married and I have a son to going back to he need father thank you everyone said Link

your welcome now where is forest temple said Malon

I show where to going but you can getting lost in woods real easy but if you stay with me you find your way out lost woods in time oh and watch for Skull kids they don't like grow up said Link

thank for give us head up Link said Owen Hart

has they walking to Sacred Forest Meadow they Mido the leader of Kokiri People and was not very happy see Link or his friends but Link has to getting to forest temple to save Fiance Sarah

will if it MR run away before his wedding I don't know Sarah see in Link beside you are dead why are you here now I don't thinking Sarah will ever forgive for you did to her said Mido

you don't know that Mido and yes Sarah will forgive me I know what did was wrong but I going to make it to her we to getting Forest temple Sarah need me there I'm worry about her said Link

I'm here with my brother Owen Hart and his wife Malon Navi the fairy my wife Zelda and Shawn Michaels to defeat Ganondorf and end this war you have to believe us please Mido said Bret Hart

very you can pass Sarah did said that you and your family was come and Link I hope Sarah doing forgive you and I'm going back Kokiri Village I don't like here at night become it not safe here said Mido

don't has soon Sacred Forest Meadow we are right for forest temple has we see Sarah there said Link

Mido let them pass without said that Sarah was not in Sacred Forest Meadow she take into Forest Temple by Ganondorf and the king of evil Link not dead she was Engagement to Link and she has baby him so Ganondorf knew he has to Kill Link at all cost

* * *

the forest temple

Link and his friends make their way to Sacred Forest Meadow where Link Proposing to Sarah seven year before Link was going Married Sarah there but he never find anyone to Married at that Link was hope they went Married before Son was born but never happened Link and his friends to fight to getting to Sacred forest Meadow where Sarah was no where to be see

Link she not here what if your son said was true what if Ganondorf real got her and plan trap he know you are not dead and he use Sarah to draw you into his death trap said Owen Hart

here Idea why don't waiting out boss room while fight Gaonondorf the king of evil after the fight he come back to team rejoin us then we his Flance then said Shawn Michael has looking back at Bret Hart

you I come with the battle plan but I like your ever better Shawn and thank for being of team you can be my right hand man in this war what doing Shawn Bret Hart ask him has Owen was looking at him funny

I been your right hand man Bret or sure I Prince Bret that what everyone here Hyrule is called you so I'm start called you that too and I know someday you be king of Hyrule after the war so Better it use to it said Shawn Michael

yeah right like people of Hyrule real going called their king and they are out there live mind to Bret their Prince and I believe Princess Zelda has married wrong man she have married me said Voice behind

who there said Shawn Michael

don't worry buddy it just me you know your best Triple H and where you been Owen you and Bret are lose it here in Hyrule and Link if you are looking for your Flance Sarah she was take by Ganondorf just a few min ago I went to help but just out of it said Triple H

that so you Triple H said Owen Hart

yeah by Owen is that your wife she kind of cute in one said Triple H

don't ever thinking about it Triple H Owen is my husband and we are have a baby so back off said Malon

ok I will Malon Hart said Triple H

Bret and Shawn just looking at Triple H and Malon and did not said a word Owen knew that Malon can take of herself but when come to evil Owen will fight to keep her safe become he give Talon his word that he keep his daughter safe from all evil they was getting to going inside forest temple Bret hear someone called his name it was his boss Vince McMahon

Bret and Owen Hart I sure fired you both for you did to me we are lose war with WCW I need you back to work please Bret and Owen we need you two real bad please come back to and leaving this war to them said Vince McMahon has looking Princess Zelda Bret wife and Malon who is Owen wife Navi the fairy who looking worry

I'm sorry Vince McMahon but no Zelda need me here in Hyrule I'm her husband and her baby father and has far the war between WWE and WCW I don't care who win that war I went help Zelda win this war and I'm going become the next king of Hyrule and I'm here to Defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule so deal with that said Bret Hart has walking into temple

you something Bret I don't need you or Owen and Shawn you have join them too you Bret and Owen Fired said Vince McMahon

that ok you fired me too become I'm Join the team to getting back at Ganondorf and save Hyrule you went doing the something you the king of evil Ganondorf is real why we are we can't let him win beside we help Link save his Flance and save five sages what happened after is up to Vince but for we need be on some page here to end this war save Hyrule said Triple H

you are right and Triple H your fired said Vince McMahon

they going inside the forest temple with Link who was battle with Meg one Spirit sister has Bret and Zelda deal with Joelle and Beth and Owen and Malon was deal Amy and Shawn was help Link battle Meg Spirit Sister drop boss key take them to room where Ganondorf is waiting for them they getting to boss Link knew he has to waiting he hate too but he know Sarah and his young Link need him

* * *

boss fight Phanton Ganon

Bret and Owen told Zelda Malon Vince McMahon and Triple H to waiting for Shawn Michael went them become he has Sword in hand they walking in room where Ganondorf come find that was not real Gaonondorf in Phanton Ganon his dark side Owen use his Arrows to him off the black house and Bret attack him with Shawn help they defeat Phanton Ganon saw a light that will take to Chamber of the sages where they will take Link to Sarah

will Sarah forgive Link and will Young Link see his father and mother find in next chapter

and please review this


	15. Chapter 15 Link and Sarah wedding

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter Link and Sarah wedding

Link walking into room where fight with Phantom Ganon was Bret and Owen Hart knew Link went to Fiance Sarah he knew she be Chamber of the sages with Rauru so Link meet up with Bret and Owen to going see his Fiance Sarah at chamber of the sages become he was worry about her so He going with Bret Hart Shawn Michaels stay behind to rejoin with Malon Zelda Vince McMahon Triple H out the temple

we be back soon Navi are you come with me and Link to see Sarah I she was your friend too we are going see her this one time so are you come or not Navi said Bret Hart has he looking back Link

yeah I'm come to see I went part of Wedding so yes I'm come you guys said Navi the fairy

ok Let going Sarah is waiting for we meet Kokiri Village and you are come with us this time to see your son he need to see you Link you are not back this right Owen said Bret Hart

that right Owen Hart

ok I going meet my son and married Sarah come on let getting out of here before the real Ganondorf come I went Sarah to know I'm ok and I went to see my son too said Link walk to blue that going to chamber of the sages

you know I was going stay behind but I'm come to waiting for me guys don't went leaving alone I'm waiting here for real king of evil come I see him before I don't went see him again said Shawn Michaels has run to blue Light

* * *

the chamber of the sages

Link saw Sarah for first time in seven so most Beautiful young woman he ever see he never know that Sarah again but he has to married Sarah to with her and his son young Link

Sarah I'm sorry for happened it was not right for me to leaving you on our wedding day please forgive me and please married me right here right now so we can be together forever said Link

I forgive my love and yes let getting Married right now said Sarah

Rauru knew what was going on between Link and Sarah he to married them himself so Rauru being Zelda Malon Vince McMahon Triple H to chamber of sages where they can watch the wedding of Link and Sarah

Link I'm sure have something wedding vows you went to said to Sarah said Rauru

I doing Sarah I knew you since went we was kids love you from that day on and went on Adventure along to meet Bret and Owen Hart and their friends but here in temple of light getting married and went our son was born you name him after me was best day of my life Sarah I love you now and forever said Link

Sarah is now your turn to said your wedding vows said Rauru

thank you Rauru Link I feel something for you since we was kids and I know you went find a back to me again and our son Link I you love too forever you are love of my and went I give birth to our son I knew right there was mean together Link I love you too said Sarah

doing you have anything to said Princess Zelda Rauru ask her

no I'm good I have a husband and his name is Bret Hart and we have daughter back Kokiri village waiting for us I'm Happy for Link and Sarah please going on with wedding and don't worry about me said Zelda

very will Link here are wedding rings to show the Goddess of death that you and Sarah are married Link take this ring repent after me if please Link

Rauru with this Ring

Link with this Ring

Rauru I Link

Link I Link

Rauru take you Sarah to be my Lawfully wife

Link take you Sarah to be my Lawfully wife

Rauru to love and to hold

Link to love and to hold

Rauru for richer or poorer to love and Cherish

Link for richer or poorer to love and Cherish

Rauru Through sickness and heath

Link Through sickness and heath

Rauru TIL death doing us part

Link TIL death doing us part

I do said Sarah

then Link Slipper the wedding ring on Sarah hand

very good now Sarah repent

Rauru with this Ring

Sarah with this Ring

Rauru I Sarah

Sarah I Sarah

Rauru take you Link to be my Lawfully wed Husband

Sarah take you Link to be my Lawfully wed Husband

Rauru to love and to hold

Sarah to love and to hold

Rauru for richer or poorer to love and Cherish

Sarah for richer or poorer to love Cherish

Rauru Through sickness and heath

Sarah through sickness and heath

Rauru TIL death doing us part

Sarah TIL death doing us part

I do Link

the Sarah Slipper wedding Ring on Link Hand

I now pronounce husband and wife and you and Sarah can kiss said Rauru

Link start to kiss Sarah Zelda can't help but help now to said anything to stop it now she knew Link and Sarah has a son to take of and Link need to there for his Wife and Son and they have daughter too Zelda walk away and Bret Hart going after her become he was worry about his wife and mother to his daughter Bret hope she ok

Zelda sweetheart are you ok I'm worry about my love please tell you are ok I'm your husband and every husband need to know if their wife are ok or not please Zelda our daughter need your people need you I need you Zelda I'm here for you please talking to me so can help you whatever on your mind baby said Bret Hart

I'm sorry baby It just I don't know what to doing I mean Let Link going is hard but I have you in my life we have a daughter together I can't help but thinking what if Goddess sent you and Owen back to your world and everything we work for going away and if Malon lose Owen then she sad and if I lose you I sad I don't went to lose Bret said Zelda

sweetheart I'm going to leaving you and Owen is not going to leaving Malon I love you and I love our daughter and Goddess can't see we make her see it that I love you and Our daughter said Bret Hart

you know Zelda Bret right I know Owen never going to leaving me and we show the Goddess what love is and she can't make leaving become they are going save Hyrule no matter said Malon

that right we are going to end Ganondorf war and save hyrule said Owen Hart has he looking back his wife who was back him so very happy she has him in life and they was going to be together forever

thank you Owen Hart and Malon and my dear sweet husband Bret Hart you guys are my family said Zelda

your welcome my love and I love you Zelda said Bret Hart

I love you too my love said Zelda

has Bret was kiss Zelda Owen and Malon went to getting the Medallion of forest from Link wife Sarah so they can move on with their Adventure


	16. Chapter 16 back to death mountain

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 16 back to Death Mountain

Link and friends go back to KokirI Forest where Link going to his and Sarah House to see his son for first in seven year Link going in house where young Link saw his father and run up to him and give hug for time in seven year

come Let go they need to be alone said Owen Hart

yeah Owen you are right Link doing need so time alone with his son and we need to take this to come plan for our next move and find out where the next temple is and plan our next battle we are a roll here and Gaonondorf know he lose this war we can't let win this next battle said Bret Hart

Bret and Owen Hart Malon Zelda Navi the fairy and their ally Shawn Michaels Vince McMahon and Triple H going Link old house where they plan and where to find the next temple and Medallion everyone in Hyrule is called the Medallion of fire and people are said King Darunia and he somewhere fire Temple trying save his people from Volvagia and his favorites food Goron's people and Bret and Owen knew that save their friend Darunia Volvagia before too later

so where is the fire temple it no where to see on map Zelda doing know where the fire temple is like to King Darunia for myself to see if he nice guy for me to called his friend said Triple H

it in Death Mountain Crater said Link

Crater is that the for VOLCANIC said Owen Hart

yes it don't worry you safe there from Ganondorf but has Volvagia going you are not going to safe from him you be fight for your life and it won't be easy for you guys said Link has looking Shawn Michaels and Vince McMahon and triple H

don't Link we can take on anything said Zelda

I went feel better if you stay here with Link and our daughter it safe anymore please Zelda sweetheart it more safe here Kokiri Village and our daughter is still a new born she need you right now said Bret Hart

But baby I went to be and I don't when lose you said Zelda

don't worry I'm not going to died has long I have Owen Shawn Michaels Vince McMahon I be safe beside I thinking it best for Link to stay here Kokiri Village with his son and waiting for his wife here said Bret Hart

Malon I went feel better too if you stay here too with you Pregnant and everything that happened in Hyrule right I went our Daughter to safe please Malon stay TIL come back for you after we four sages that need to need save and after Bret defeat Gaonondorf said Owen Hart

ok I stay here with Link and Zelda and keep our baby safe Owen please come back safe if when happened to I lost without you and our daughter when be too Owen my love come home safe said Malon

I will I be come home to you has soon this war end after some more of our friend may come from our world to help us and Zelda don't worry about he safe with me and he come back to you and Princess Hope said Owen Hart

all right I stay here said Zelda

thank you sweetheart I love you and I don't to lose you and we won't be leaving TIL morning we one more night together so let made best of it hey everyone can leaving I like to be alone with my wife said Bret Hart

yes Bret you have to alone with Zelda come everyone let going said Owen Hart

all right I'm come said Shawn Michaels

whatever Bret wish we doing said Vince McMahon

beside I need so foods I have eat anything since I have be in hyrule said Triple H

and this my last night to be with my husband so I'm going make best of it and tonight I can doing that said Malon

and me and Navi will keep everyone line won't we Navi said Link

yes we will said Navi the fairy

after everyone said what they was said they leaving Bret along with his wife Zelda and their daughter Princess Hope

Zelda sweetheart hope doing feel like make love right now while everyone is gone and we are alone after when all this over I like give Hope sister or brother said Bret Hart

me too so let doing it I know just give birth to daughter Hope but I to make a baby so Hope can someone to play after the war is over and I know it soon to doing this but Bret please make love with you said Zelda

sure my love I make love you but our 2nd Child is going have to waiting TIL ok sweetheart I went Hope to have brother or sister but with war going on it not going happened not right ok my love said Bret Hart

all right said Zelda

after she that Bret start to under dress his wife and Zelda under dress her husband Bret leaving her bra and underwear on this time where she won't Pregnant this time but he going make love like she ask Bret or Zelda don't care if they made love TIL sun come up

* * *

Ganon's Tower

Ganondorf knew he was this war and he has to find a why to stop Bret and Owen Hart from getting the Medallion of fire and fast and Rauru will pray to goddess for more Bret and Owen

everything will going plan Gaonondorf said to himself

what is Gaonodorf big plan and who Goddess being from Bret and Owen Hart find out in next chapter

please review this


	17. Chapter 17 fire temple and save Darunia

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 17 fire temple and save Darunia

Bret and Owen leaving their wife behind and move with their Adventure to death mountain and to fire temple but have to going to death mountain crater it a Volcano and Owen never be inside a volcano before and Bret was worry about fall inside the lava of volcano

hey maybe we better turn back become the way in looking from here we are not getting to fire temple so let turn back ok Bret become this is not looking good for us so what doing you said are we turn back or what said Shawn Michael

don't worry Shawn I help you guys getting to fire temple and you may need my help to getting fire temple become I know where to going and how to getting past the lava said Voice behind them

Link what are you doing here said Navi the fairy

Zelda sent me to help you Bret and Owen Hart beside this Adventure is going to getting hard before it over so you may need my help if you guys when to end this war and save hyrule said Link

you know he right Bret we doing help after all if Link is here Zelda not too far behind so come on Bret let Link come along with us we need his help if we went to getting out fire temple and Back to Chamber of the sages said Owen Hart

yeah you right baby brother we are going need all the help we can getting and if Zelda doing rejoin us then I can't stop her can I she my wife after and your wife Malon may give birth and anytime said Bret Hart

thank for said that Bret some brother you are said Owen Hart

hey are we going to save your guys friend from Ganondorf or not you said we need the six sage to help us so come on Bret and Owen Hart let getting move to fire temple I'm getting hot here said Triple H

let getting going said Vince McMahon

* * *

fire temple

they make to fire temple with Link help has they got inside they saw someone in up head like someone knew so they going inside voice was and it was someone the voice was the undertaker who yell at stone cold Steve Austin and the Rock

hey guys how did you getting here said Shawn Michaels

so man that work for this called himself the king of evil being us to this place called the fire temple and stop you save the sage of fire Darunia so he win this war and defeat Bret and his friends Stone Cold Steve Austin

yeah and Bret I don't see you friend with Shawn Michaels Triple H or with Vince McMahon this Ganondorf has lost his mind or something become you guys can't be friends something off here said The Rock

looking we need to friends I don't see you guys has friends not my eyes but there something dark about this place and we find Darunia the sage of fire and getting out here Bret what to doing next said Undertaker

I'm to looking for Darunia he my and Owen friend and he need our help so he can help us seal Gaonondorf away from Hyrule and it people Undertaker Stone Cold Steve Austin Rock we need your help please said Bret Hart

yes we help you save your friend and save Hyrule from Ganondorf the king and we are going show him what we are make good away win and Gaonodorf is going we are going win this war and take back Hyrule and save people become they us to win we can't lose this war at all and we are people of hyrule last hope said Dwayne the rock Johnson

your right Dwayne we are going win and defeat Gaonondorf come everyone let getting going said Shawn Michael has they start walk to Room where Darunia was waiting Owen can't believe he saw his friend again

Bret and Owen my brothers how you two been it been seven year since last time I saw you two and I see you have some more brother behind you guys ready to fight this war said Darunia

yeah we doing said Owen Hart

I'm going to trying Volvagia seal away before he leaving death Mountain Bret and Owen Hart and friends please save my people has deal with Volvagia I believe in you please stay safe said Daraina

DARANIA yell Owen Hart

don't he be all right Owen right now need to thinking about save Goron people from being eat by Volvagia and we save Darania later on let getting his people need our help said Link

Bret and Owen Hart and their Adventure in fire temple watch every step and make sure not to fall in lava under them they free Goron they see fight every battle in fire temple Gaonodorf was watch them from his tower in dead town he can't believe his plan back fire again

the last Goron give Bret the key need to getting room where Darania Owen can't help but thinking about his friend and Bret and Navi knew he was worry so they has to getting boss to save him

don't worry we getting there in time to save him said Bret Hart

I hope your right Bret said Owen Hart

I'm right Owen said Bret Hart have Navi the fairy use boss key to getting the room

* * *

boss fight Volvagia

Shawn and friends stay behind this time Link when into room with Bret and Owen hart to help fight Volvagia and save Darania it was hard fight Bret and Owen knew they has to defeat Volvagia to move on Valvagia give a great fight but Bret Hart Owen Hart and Link win this too they see the blue take them Chamber of sage where Darania was waiting for them

my brothers keep doing what you are doing and we and win this war has Me I stay here to help here take this Medallion show how much Goron people love you guys said Darunia

thank you Darunia said Bret Hart

has they leaving Chamber of sage Darunia has this to said no matter what we away be brothers that what I believe in my heart Owen be safe my friend I away watch over you and Bret

please review this


	18. Chapter 18 Malon give birth to Owen baby

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 18 Malon give birth to Owen Baby

Kokiri Forest

Owen who is worry about his beautiful wife Malon his unborn daughter went to going back Kokiri Forest to make sure they was ok so they going back Kokiri Village and back to their house to see if Malon and Zelda was ok Bret was worry about his wife and daughter Princess Hope Link has make sure his son young Link was ok too and they need to take a rest at Kokiri Village Til Morning

Malon thank Goddess you are safe has I was in fire Temple I was worry about you and our unborn daughter Malon I'm happy you are Still here with Princess Zelda and my brother Prince Bret and their daughter Princess Hope said Owen Hart

baby don't worry I'm fine I'm stay here in Kokiri Vallage like you ask me and my father is come to Kokiri Vallage since he hear he going to a Grandfather and he has not hear Ingo since you and your brother defeat him seven years ago said Malon

that great to hear I can't waiting to see my father in law again Malon when is come to Village I can't waiting to him again and I our daughter I can't waiting for daughter to born said Owen Hart

yeah I can't waiting oh I feel pain said Malon

baby what wrong your bleed did your water broke said Owen Hart

yeah it time for me give birth and Owen baby please stay here with me Til our daughter born I need you here to help with this Owen please this is my first baby please stay Til she born said Malon

just has Malon stay to give birth to her and Owen Daughter Talon come in the room where he see his daughter give birth to his Granddaughter and he can't waiting his son in law is going to name her

Pull please sweetheart you doing great she come along sweetheart I'm here your father Malon you are doing great you are great mother and I'm going to a great father Malon I love you said Owen Hart

ah said Malon

Malon give a big pul Malon pull said Melissa and she was Fado and Mido mother and she knew Princess Zelda and Prince Bret real will become she help Zelda give birth to her Daughter Princess Hope

Malon at last give brith to her daughter Melissa give Malon her baby who was crying for her mother and father Owen can't believe he a father now and he know what he going his daughter

Owen what are you going to name our daughter Malon ask her husband

Athena Christie Hart said Owen Hart

I love it Athena Christie Hart beside my last is Hart said Malon

and you are best wife I ever has in my life and Ganondorf the king of evil is going to take away from us I love you Malon and I love our daughter too you two are my family and I love you both said Owen Hart

I love you too said Malon Hart

Talon crying can't help but crying to see Granddaughter in his daughter arms and his son in law was best husband and Owen is going to part of his family forever and he anything don't happened to him

* * *

later that night

Bret can't help but thinking about birth about of his Niece and thinking of his Own kids back in his world and thinking where their father is right now he don't if they are worry about him all he can is wish they are worry

Bret are you ok you looking sad about something please tell what on you mind you can tell me anything I'm wife and you are my husband the king of hyrule please Bret tell what and I can help said Zelda

I can't help but thinking about sons and daughters back in my world I miss them Zelda I wish I knew away to being them to Hyrule so I can see them again I miss them very much Zelda said Bret Hart

if you went to going back to your own after all of this over then you can I'm not keep you here I know your kids in your world need you they need their father and you love them with your heart said Zelda

but what about our daughter Princess Hope I can't leaving her here without a father she need me just like you need me to help you rule Hyrule Zelda I love you I don't went going back to my world said Bret Hart

but Bret you need-Zelda was stop Bret kiss light on her lips he did not went to hear what Zelda has to said to him Bret take Zelda to master bedroom where they love before Zelda can't thinking she was worry about her husband and why he went stay with her here Hyrule forever and become the next of Hyrule and she knew he was not going leaving her for anything

Owen and Malon was looking at their new born daughter Athena Christie Hart and she so beautiful so looking like her mother and she has some of her father in her too and Talon can't believe he a Grandfather and love his family ever know they was at war with Ganondorf the king of evil Talon knew Owen is going to come home to wife and daughter

Owen I'm going back Lon Lon Ranch with my father and daughter I love it here Kokiri Village but my father need to need his Grandfather and I waiting for there Owen please come safe I love you and our daughter need her father in her life and I hope this war end soon where we live happy ever after said Malon has she was hold their daughter

ok but if Ganondorf come back to Ranch I went you and my father in law Talon back here I don't need anything to happened to you and our daughter and my father in law too Bret father in law is miss and Impa is too we don't know where they are I just hope they are safe where they are they about Bret where is Bret then someone talking from master bedroom it was Zelda make love with her husband Bret

there they going again I'm start to believe all Bret and Zelda away has sex on their know we have war to win said Malon

that my brother for you said Owen Hart

that for sure said Navi the fairy

please review this


	19. Chapter 19 The Ice Cavern

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 19 the Ice Cavern

Malon going back to Lon Lon Ranch where she and Owen was married Zelda when with them to Ranch to waiting for her husband become she knew was now safe at hyrule Castle Right Owen and Bret Hart and their friends move to stop on Their OF Adventure the Ice Ceven where it was cold and snow and summer time was start in Hyrule something was off here in Zora's River and has they walk up to Zora's Domain it was getting by the min

Link doing you know who behind and this something off here it summer time in Hyrule but it cold here at Zora's River what going on I hope King Zora and Princess Ruto is ok I hope something did happened them said Bret Hart

you are talking Zora Princess that jump in your arm when your wife Zelda was with us and that you two got married like you did and you two have a daughter boy what is Princess Ruto going to thinking of you now said Owen Hart

I'm human and she part human and part fish come on Owen it went never work between us we are not fish some race here so Owen don't start with me now I hope she don't thinking of me has dream Prince Still said Bret Hart

wow Bret you have a girlfriend to and I away believe I was lady boy Bret you sure have take my rule has lady man Bret you are HITMAN Bret Hart and I'm HBK Shawn Michaels so Bret you going make a great lady man said Shawn Michaels

she not my girlfriend she just a friend and I'm married to Princess Zelda and that make the Prince of Hyrule and we have daughter name Princess Hope beside I wish my wife was here with right now become I need her here with me said Bret Hart

they getting waterfall of Zora Domain Owen start in again about Princess Ruto and this was real make Bret mad and worry his wife was behind him and that something he don't need right now

the water move to review the door behind and they inside where it was more cold then it was before and Zora's was no where to see and this worry Bret and his friends so much ever know he don't went too Bret start to worry about Princess Ruto

Bret what happened here all I see is Ice and Zora King is Ice something here this has Gaonondorf work become there no way something when happened with Gaonondorf evil doing said Owen Hart

yeah I'm worry about Princess Ruto she not here with her father something off here where is she I hope she got away before this happened I'm worry about her ever know I'm married to Zelda I'm still going worry About Princess Ruto said Bret Hart

Bret let looking outside for lord Jabu Jabu maybe she when back there or something come Bret let going become something happened to us here is so cold here I can't feel my feet said Owen Hart

Yeah let getting it not getting a warn here beside I'm going find Princess Ruto and save her from Gaonodorf the king of evil said Bret Hart has move behind Owen and his friends

they getting outside to Zora's Fountain Lord Jabu Jabu was no where to find and all hope was lost about find Princess Ruto she no long in Zora's Domain Bret Hart was getting worry about Princes Ruto Til he see a bottle a with a letter in it pick up the bottle open it to read for him it was write by Princess Ruto for him

* * *

A LETTER FOR BRET

Dear Bret Hart

if are read this letter I hope you know I'm thinking about you and you are thinking about me if I was human I can be with you and we live happy ever after but it when never happened it jus a dream that has for years the time I saw you was seven years ago but you was Princess Zelda and she come between us I saw true love between us I wish was a human but I you married to Princess Zelda and you have a daughter by her I can Love you Bret HITMAN Hart how doing I you are HITMAN become people talking about you and they saw great thing about you so please Bret if you are read this latter don't worry about me I'm safe place called Water Temple but you need to Ice Cavern there something that help you find me my love please Bret don't worry about me my love you are husband of Princess Zelda and father to Princess Hope she need her father just has much Princess Zelda need don't my love you find in Water Temple and I see you again soon my love

love Princess Ruto of Zora's People

Bret can't help but crying he knew has help Princess Ruto ever if she was not human he was going help her and he was save from Gaonondorf no matter what happened so she can help him

Owen we have going Ice Cavern there something there that can help us King Zora's that what it said it Princess Ruto letter come let going to Ice Cavern and we have hurry so we can getting Water Temple said Bret Hart

ok we are come slow down this has ice in it and you know ice cold doing to heart we have stay warn I'm sure that Princess Ruto is not going anywhere so stop worry she in water temple said Owen Hart

you don't know that if find this we are looking for we never getting water temple she my friend and she my help she said safe but I don't know for sure she safe or not Owen she may have called her love in her but I care about her and we are friend and a friend help a friend out she need us Owen we have help her said Bret Hart

has walk in Ice Cavern Little they know the Goddess of love was watch she knew that she turn Princess Ruto human so she can be with Bret ever he married to Princess Zelda the Goddess of love knew Princess Ruto need someone her life too so she going water temple where Princess Ruto is hide and turn Princess Ruto human

in next chapter Princess Ruto become a human thank to Goddess of love please review this


	20. Chapter 20 true love never die

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 20 True love never die

the Water Temple

Meanwhile in Water Temple Princess Ruto waiting for Bret to come Water Temple to save she went waiting for him but has she what happened to her father and her people she to run Water Temple where it was safe she can't stop thinking about Bret and she has fall in love with him and how much she went to with him just has she was thinking of Bret Hart she saw come her way hope it was Bret Hart but it was someone else a young woman who looking a goddess

are you goddess of love I was hope too meet you I'm real sad that I'm not human I wish I was human so I can be with man I love please Goddess of love please help me I went to be with Bret the HITMAN Hart said Princess Ruto

I will help Princess Ruto and has you Bret Hart will Be here soon I'm going to make sure he come alone and take where you make your move on Prince of Hyrule Bret Hart Princess Ruto you and Bret will be married said Goddess of love

so what doing I have doing to Still human said Princess Ruto

you have kiss Bret Hart by time sun come up by four days here I'm going you what you away wish to be human said Goddess of love then a wind come to her body where she everything dark she now has long blue hair and she no long Princess Ruto she now Princess Nayru who was born by Goddess of Love who real the Goddess of darkness

* * *

back Zora's Domain

King Zora was free but his people was Bret knew that has to going Water Temple he was not going waiting so he leaving Zora's Domain and his brother Owen and his friends after walk outside Zora's Domain a voice tell how to Water Temple and he need to find bottle with a letter in it so Bret doing what voice tell him a find a new with letter just like he did before but he don't who write this

dear Bret Hart

I'm write to you let you know you need come Water Temple alone something has happened to me please help me Bret I'm waiting for you come Water Temple save Ganondorf has attack Water Temple and he after me please save me Bret I'm waiting for in Water Temple I need my love you are my last hope help me Prince Bret of Hyrule you have save me Ganondorf I need you please hurry

love Princess Ruto

Princess Ruto I'm come to save you I don't care what my wife thinking I have to save Princess Ruto and stop Gaonondorf from attack Water Temple I'm not waiting for Owen or my friends I have to going now said Bret Hart to himself

Bret Hart make his way to Hyrule Lake where Water Temple was he see the door to Water Temple is Open where to Bottom of lake where use full of water now all is dry up it so much for Bret Hart to walk into Water Temple alone

* * *

THE WATER TEMPLE

PRINCESS RUTO WHERE ARE YOU YELL BRET HART

I'm in a room up head Bret said a Voice

Bret when into room where Voice told him come he find the room where Voice come from he saw a young woman with long blue hair she look so Beautiful he ever see before his life but he don't it Princess Ruto who Princess Nayru

Bret is that is you said the young woman

Princess Ruto it me Bret Hart he told her

I'm not Princess Ruto I'm Princess Nayru to long I use to be Princess Ruto but I wish to become human so Goddess of love made my wish come true and she made human so I can with you forever said Princess Nayru

Princess Ruto or Princess Nayru I don't care who you are I'm happy your safe and I your help you are sage we need your power to seal away Gaonondorf the king of evil from this world said Bret Hart

A sage I don't know what you are talking about I can't be a sage I went to with you I love you Bret please make love to me you and Princess Zelda are away make love now that human I can feel what like please Bret make love to me can't human forever I love kiss so I stay human forever please Bret I need your help said Princess Nayru

But I can't I'm married to -before can getting word out he feel the wind of love hit him and he walking over to Princess Nayru and he kiss her and Bret start to undress her and Princess Nayru start undress Bret Hart and they made love Bret Hands was move all over Princess Nayru body and Princess Nayru hands was move all over Bret Body the Goddess of love sent a bed for Princess Nayru and Prince Bret to made love on little did he know Goddess of love was work for Gaonondorf the king of evil she was know has Goddess of Darkness become no one know what happened to Goddess of love she went miss before war start

* * *

Gaoon Tower's

the Goddess of Darkness come to room Gaonodorf room where Gaonondorf was waiting for her to come back and where they can talking about something but Goddess of darkess don't know Ganondorf was real to she don't that Gaonodorf was in love with her she getting where her master was waiting for her knee down before him

Master my plan is work Bret Hart will be Defeat and Hyrule will be your master you are the one true king of hyrule and people of hyrule will see that all hope is lost went Bret Hart is Defeat and you take over Hyrule forever master the Triforce of power make the king of hyrule no one can stop you master and plan is work just like you said it went said Goddess darkness

getting off your knee come close to me my dear we has a deal you turn Princess Ruto Human and you be my one true love I need a Queen and you are going to become my Queen and be my wife my dear so I'm going married you right here right now so are you ready to become my wife and help rule Hyrule my dear said Gaonodorf

but Master we can't be husband and wife said Goddess of Darkness

I don't care what you thinking you are going to be my wife and my Queen so let make love my dear and don't said no you hear I went hear you has I kiss on your body I went cry out my name my sweet Goddess of Darkness you are my for forever and we don't said wedding vows to be married I have wedding for right here said Gaonondorf

oh my love said Goddess of darkness Gaonondorf wedding ring on hand

she slipper Gaonondorf wedding ring on hand a they kiss seal the deal after they going to Gaonondorf bedroom where they when make love all night alone without end this was Gaonondorf and Goddess of Darkness wedding night she when to make this night last forever she don't care what she has doing to make her husband happy

please review this


	21. Chapter 21 Water Temple save Bret Hart

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 21 Water Temple and save Bret Hart

Owen Hart and his friends going water where Bret Hart when alone Owen hate that when Water Temple without him so he has to getting water temple to save his brother Bret from Gaonodorf evil trap

you I hate when Bret going alone without us he don't know what Gonondorf can be plan and anything can happened come we have to going save Bret before Zelda find out he went to water temple alone said Owen Hart

I hear what happened and I'm come with you guys to water temple I need to give my husband a good talking and I need to talking to Princess Ruto about love letter I find on Hyrule lake road said Zelda

ok Princess Zelda you can alone ever know what going is not going to pretty but Bret HITMAN Hart and good talk to said Shawn Michaels has he looking at Owen Hart ever he know that this was now going to pretty

* * *

Meanwhile back at water temple

Prince Bret and Princess Nayru has just done make love ever know sun has gone down but she was still human just has Goddess of love said she be but she don't know that Goddess of love is real Goddess of Darkness who is Gaonondorf wife and Queen

Bret we have to getting out of here said Princess Nayru

your right let getting we have to find a way to be Hyrule lake water back and find real sage of water so I can getting Medallion of water so I can move on to next temple someone told Impa is there and I have to save her said Bret Hart has they was getting dress

Bret I wish-before she can getting Bret start to kiss her again has they was kiss Princess Nayru saw Dark Link behind him she stop the kiss and has Dark Link attack Bret from behind has everything start going to dark he Princess Nayru Yell

BRET PLEASE WAKE UP PLAESE yell Princess Nayru

* * *

Outside the water temple

Come Vince McMahon don't you can't swim we have going under to getting water temple come if Bret can doing so can we come on Vince man you doing said Shawn Michael has he looking at triple h

yes I can swim I'm so sure I went save Bret Hart or not he our leader and next king of Hyrule so I help you save him from Gaonondorf ever know I hate Bret Hart but he need us to save him from king of evil said Vince McMahon

everyone going into the water temple where they hear a young woman cry Bret name out it made Zelda so mad she was going after Princess Ruto they got to room where Princess Ruto who a young woman with long blue hair and Princess dress on and Zelda can't Princess Ruto was human now she don't what to with love letter in her hand now

who are you said Princess Zelda

my name is Princess Nayru I use to Princess Ruto but Goddess of love turn into Princess Nayru so I can be with your husband Bret I'm sorry Zelda I just went to love I never went this happened said Princess Nayru

what happened to my husband Princess Nayru said Princess Zelda

he was kid nipped by dark Link I don't where Dark Link has take him but he said was going kill Bret Hart on his master Gaonondorf will Owen you have to save him from Dark Link no matter said Princess Nayru

Shawn knew that what Princess Nayru told was not good she told them that Dark Link has Bret Hart everyone Hope that Bret Hart was ok and in hope to save Bret Hart from Dark Link they act fast

Princess Nayru are you sure are being use by Goddess of Darkness she act like Goddess of love she use Bret feel for Princess Ruto then you was born from Princess Ruto and she know everything about Princess Zelda and Prince Bret of Hyrule she work Gaonondorf the king of evil now Princess Nayru please tell us you are not mad in love with Bret Hart said Navi the fairy

looking Navi if you was mad in love with someone when to come human too I know you love Owen Hart and you are away by his side Navi the goddess of darkness give what I was after Bret said I a sage but I'm not Princess Ruto anymore I'm Princess Nayru I'm human I love Bret don't you getting Navi I love him the first time I saw him and Princess Zelda took him from me and it hurt said Princess Nayru

you know he my husband Princess Nayru or Princess Ruto who ever you to called yourself Bret Hart is my husband and he father to my daughter we are going to the next King and Queen of Hyrule Princess Nayru back off my husband I mean or else you may find your back has Princess Ruto if I have my way about it said Princess Zelda

oh boy we are about to have cats fight here Stone Cold Steve Austin

yeah oh over Bret Hart said Mark Calaway

hey lady there no need to fight we have Bret Hart to save and war that need to win please can we save the HITMAN maybe he tell us what went we find him before he die at hands of dark Link said Shawn Michaels

Owen Leaving them team to find his brother Bret and Navi the fairy was right behind Dwayna the Rock Johnson saw Owen was leaving the team and he was right behind him become Bret Hart need to save from Dark Link

they find dark room over a waterfall There in middle of room Owen see a dead tree where his Brother was looking was sleep then wake up and looking at Owen and yell at him

OWEN LOOKING OUT BEHIND YOU Bret Hart yell at him

Dwayne the Rock Johnson pull Owen out away just in time before he was kill by Dark Link then Link show up and fight his dark side Zelda and friends help Owen and Dwayne the rock Johnson save Bret Hart from his defeat

Guys you have to going without me I defeat my dark side you going find the sage of water and getting Medallion of Water and going Shadow Temple and save Impa I be fine don't worry about me said Link

ok Let getting move said Vince McMahon

they keep going deep into the Water Temple they went Bret went to stop for a min so he can rest for after fight Dark Link and he need to talking to Zelda his wife and tell her what happened

Zelda sweetheart I'm sorry I don't what come over me I made love with Princess Nayru who turn from Princess Ruto become Goddess of Darkness use our feel so Princess Nayru can been Born I'm sorry said Bret Hart

I forgive you this but next time I won't forgive you said Princess Zelda and they kiss and made up

* * *

Boss fight Morpha

Bret and Zelda find a key on floor Zelda pick it and they to big door where Zelda Bret and Owen Hart going inside where Vince McMahon and friends wait outside has they walk inside they hear said watch there something in water over there Owen Looking into and something pull Owen into water Navi the fairy going in after him

OWEN I'M COME TO SAVE YOU yell Navi The fairy

has Owen was being save by Navi the fairy Bret and Zelda was fight for their life Morpha was attack everywhere Zelda find real arm with a red inside attack with Owen bow and Ice Arrows and Bret hit it with Master Sword Then Morpha fall to Prince Bret and Princess Zelda then a blue light to take them away back Chamber of the sage where they find Link

Link you are ok we was worry about you said Princess Zelda has Owen Hart Navi the fairy was right them

Princess I'm new sage of water since Princess Nayru was born from Goddess of Darkness Rauru feel that I can be the new sage of water so I stay here where safe help you seal the evil here and Princess Zelda Please don't Bret Hart side again he need you I'm sure has long your daughter is Kokiri Village she be just fine here Bret take this Medallion with you my power sure help on your Adventure said Link then Medallion of water fall into Bret hands and they move on with their Adventure

has they was leaving the temple of light Link to said please keep my and Sarah son safe from Gaonondorf

they getting Lake Hyrule where Lake is fall again but then Owen see something from far away it was smoke and it was not good Owen looking back at Bret and Navi looking at Owen

hey something happened Kakariko Village come on let going said Owen Hart

Yeah our may be there waiting for us said Bret Hart

come I hope we are not too late

in next Chapter Navi the fairy become human thank Goddess of Darkness and she tell Owen how much she love him before he married Malon please review this


	22. Chapter 22 the bottom of the wall

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 22 the bottom of the wall

After leaving the Water Temple behind them Owen Hart Knew they ha to getting back Kakariko Village and see if everyone was ok they got on their horse's and when Kakariko Village where Bret was right Shawn Michaels friends was waiting them there Mark Calaway was at Old wall where Owen Hart walk to him he was ready to said something his friend where Mark knew something evil was

Owen getting back said Mark Calaway

has soon Mark Calaway said that the seal that hope evil back broke and evil Shadow come from wall Attack Zelda and Bret Hart Shawn Michaels and move back to Owen Hart and Mark Calaway and attack them and made it way to Gravey Yard where Shadow Temple was

Owen are you please said something to me said Navi the fairy

Don't worry Navi I'm fine and is everyone else ok are you all right said Owen Hart

yeah I'm ok said Navi the fairy

you looking sad are sure you ok you not buy what Princess Nayru said to you are Navi we are friends and you need I love my wife and daughter please know we away be friend and thank for save me back at Water Temple said Owen Hart

your welcome Owen said Navi the fairy then she fly away if her feel hurt

hey Owen is Navi ok she not herself anymore what up with her she not in love with you is She please tell you Malon and your Daughter when Goddess of Darkness can't come back and ruin everything said Princess Zelda has she look back Princess Nayru who trying to make a move Shawn Michaels

don't Princess I'm sure Navi will start to feel better real soon and rejoin us I'm sure she know we can't be in love become she fairy and I'm human and we have a war to win so I going home to my family said Owen Hart

and Malon will be happy to see you again said Princess Zelda

yeah I know she be happy said Owen Hart

hey is everyone all right I saw that Shadow thing attack you guys then it start rain now fire is out and rain is come you guys like to come and stay Impa House and getting out of this rain said the young woman

yeah we like that said Bret Hart

good then come with me getting you guys out of this ruin I'm sure you went use Impa house to come with a plan to make your next move and I it Shadow temple or bottom of the wall first where are you going the young woman ask them

we going to bottom of wall first where that come first ok and we don't know down there but we have to see what happened to Impa I'm worry about her she been gone way too long we have to find her said Bret Hart

your right Bret we have to find Impa we are close just like you are close Owen and we are married and have daughter so what are you going to doing next are you to bottom of the wall or Shadow temple Bret said Princess Zelda

I'm thinking of going to bottom of wall first we know a Shadow come from that wall and we need to looking into and I went Owen and Shawn to come with me everyone need to stay here in Impa house and that going for you too Zelda my sweet Wife said Prince Bret Hart

Ok I stay here said Hello to Impa for me said Princess Zelda

I will said Prince Bret Hart

Owen have not hear Navi the fairy since she fly away from team become Owen told her he love Malon and his daughter but he know everything now anp Princess Nayru was talking talk about so he going out to looking for her but can't find anywhere so he going back to Impa House where he join his before he going to bottom of wall

* * *

HYRULE FIELD

Navi the fairy knew that she can never with Owen Hart but she like Princess Ruto who now Princess Nayru she love Owen before they meet Malon and before he Married Malon she away believe she become human it never happened then a Voice from behind said she can help her with that Navi knew it Goddess of Darkness but she went her help so she can tell Owen how she feel

Navi can help you but you can't tell anyone that I can turn you into a human said Goddess of Darkness

Yes I doing went your help said Navi the fairy

ok I help you but you can keep the some name it won't be Navi the fairy it Princess Navi from on you getting what I'm said to you Navi the fairy and you have to doing the something with Owen Hart just Princess Nayru did with Bret Hart said The Goddess of Darkness

ok I'm ready said Navi the fairy

Meanwhile

Bret and Owen Hart along with Shawn Michaels Bottom of wall where they see where Shadow thing that walk in the open where they see dry water everywhere Owen was worry about Navi he has work to he need help Bret save Hyrule

Owen walk beside his brother has away Bret knew Owen has something on his mind become they was so close he real went to what was wrong with his baby brother like something was on his mind

Owen you don't have to stay here if you don't went to said Bret Hart

I doing went stay with you Bret it just Navi the fairy has be gone a long time it not like her just up and leaving the team like she did I hope she ok I don't know about you but I'm worry about her said Owen Hart

you I'm getting the some way has you Owen I'm getting too said Bret Hart

* * *

they fight every room of wall kill one Redead after next after the with deadhand was over Impa was no where to Bret Hart knew his next stop was Shadow Temple and who know what waiting for in there and what happened to Navi the fairy

please review this


	23. Chapter 23 the Shadow Temple

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 23 The Shadow Temple

has they getting ready to Shadow Temple Bret and Owen Hart they knew they lot of help they getting become the Shadow temple was not going to easy for them and Bret Hart they need to save Impa and find his father in law King Daphnes Nohanes Hyrule who went miss after seven years have pass Bret Hope he can find him but first Owen Hart knew Navi the fairy was still miss too they find the Shadow Temple where darkness drew evil Mark aka the undertaker knew something was real evil down there so they watch their every step just like in fire Temple they into Shadow Temple where see and Young woman pass on floor of Shadow Temple has young woman wake up see saw who she was looking for she can't believe it Owen Hart

Owen is that you said the young woman

yeah I'm Owen who are you and how doing you know me I'm lost he I have not see you before in my life and I'm looking for my and Bret friend Navi the fairy and Impa doing you know where they are said Owen Hart

Owen it me I was Navi the fairy but now I'm Princess Navi I was worry about you so I pray to goddess of love to make me human so I can help you and Bret fight the boa who take Impa Bongo Bongo he the one who come from Bottom of the wall and attack us said Princess Navi

then that where going deep inside the Shadow Temple come on Owen Let going I'm Impa need our help to fight Bongo Bongo we have to save her so let getting there no time waiting said Bret Hart

Bret can you move on without me for now I to talking Princess Navi for a min please alone we be right behind you guys we won't take long brother please everyone I need to doing alone said Owen Hart

sure don't take too long said Bret Hart

Bret and friends leaving Owen Hart behind with Princess Navi who made a deal with Goddess of Darkness to become human where she can with Owen Hart but she know it was never going happened it was just a dream

Owen you need to with Bret I don't see us being in love it never going happened beside we can friends human or not human I'm not going take you from Malon she need you Owen said Princess Navi

before we move on I love to kiss you just one time to keep you human I know you has feel for me Princess Navi and I'm going to kiss you right now and make love after we leaving from here said Owen Hart

But Owen I -before she can getting work out she feel Owen lips lock with her she can't but close her eyes has she feel him undress her she knew Owen was going to make love with her anyway he can but she now was not the time for that it was time move

Owen let wait for this said Princess Navi

yeah we have to find Bret Hart and Help him save Impa from Gaonondorf the king of evil and his wife the goddess of darkness Impa need us she may know Prince Bret Hart Father in law said Princess Navi

I hope you your right said Owen Hart

I know I'm said Princess Navi

* * *

deep inside the shadow temple

Bret Hart fight their way thought every redead they can find become waiting for Owen Hart and Princess Navi got them attack by live dead Princess Nayru use her fire power to killed every last redead they can find after they defeat the live dead all they has to now was take on Bongo Bongo who Shadow that come from Bottom of the wall then hear foots step behind them

I hope we did miss any Redead said Shawn Michaels

don't worry Shawn it just me and Princess Navi I'm sorry we was not here to help take out the live dead but now we have the Bongo Bongo is so we can save Impa become Gerudo Fortress where some of people of hyrule are Prison said Princess Navi

let getting out of here first said Bret Hart

deep into Shadow temple they going they run into more Redead after Killed him with fire Bret find steel door a open it up to find big boat where it will take deep into Shadow Temple and Bongo Bongo Bret Hart and friends great on Big boat and make it way down the mist River on the down the mist River they was attack by more of Ganondorf mans but we the fight Princess Navi they has to getting off the boat so Bret Hart and his friends jump the boat to safe

Bret we have to the big key to getting the room where Bongo Bongo is said Owen Hart

don't you mean this key one Ganondorf man drop it when we was talking on the boat so we are good on let defeat Bongo Bongo and getting of here I don't like it here said Shawn Michaels

Bret Hart and friends made their to big door by take a big path lead to the door Bret Hart use the big key to open they walk inside where they a big hole in middle Owen Hart jump has Bret Hart looking back at Shawn Michaels

Shawn I need you to keep a eye on thing here said Bret Hart then he jump into hole to help his brother fight Bongo Bongo and this was not going to be a easy fight to deal with Bongo Bongo they find the Shadow of Bongo Bongo and the fight for their Life was on

* * *

Boss Fight Bongo Bongo

With bow and Arrows in hands Owen Hart attack Bongo Bongo big hands and fire Arrows in Bongo Bongo one big red eye after Bongo Bongo was stop in his place Bret Hart attack Bongo Bongo with master sword and they fight was getting hard but with team work Bret and Owen Hart defeat Bongo Bongo and the blue come to take Chamber of the sage where they when meet Impa Shawn Michaels and friends was there waiting them then Bret Hart saw Impa come out Medallion

Impa thank Goddess your safe said Bret Hart

yes Prince Bret I'm safe and so is your father in law King Daphnes Nohanen Hyrule and Bret after this war is won you will become the next king of Hyrule become your father in law is step down has after the war is over said Impa

I will doing my best to rule and I keep Princess Zelda my Beautiful wife and my Beautiful daughter safe said Bret Hart

so Princess Zelda has give birth what did she give birth to Impa ask him

she give birth to a baby girl and her name is Princess Hope said Prince Bret

that a great name Prince Bret anyway here Medallion of Shadow you are looking for you have one more find and you find it in Spirit Temple but you have to Gerudo Fortress next before you going Spirit Temple said Impa

Don't worry Impa we going there with a plan said Owen Hart

I hope here Bret take this Medallion of Shadow said Impa

thank you Impa said Bret Hart

Bret Hart take Medallion of Shadow from Impa and move on Gerudo Fortress which is pass Gerudo Valley has they was leaving the time of light Impa said to Bret and Owen Hart just be don't getting Prison become you guys are Hyrule last hope

Next Chapter up 24 Gerudo Fortress

please review this


	24. Chapter 24 Gerudo's fortress

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 24 Gerudo's Fortress

Has soon Bret and Owen Hart and their friends leaving the temple of light and Kakariko Village there was no time waiting Bret Hart knew they to find the Medallion of Spirit and last sage so they can end they war so they leaving Kakariko Village before night fall they made their to Gerudo's Valley by take path over Gerudo's lake they getting Gerudo's Fortress where they met by some beautiful Gerudo's Guards

what going said Bret Hart

we have hear from King Gaonodorf that you was come here so he told us to Prisoner you stop from win this war and your friends too said Gerudo's Thief has she slip her hand on Bret Hart arm

now see here I'm a married man and my wife name is Princess Zelda and we have a daughter so don't getting idea become people who work for Ganondorf don't need save and will we win this war said Bret Hart

we just see about that said Gerudo's Guard

next thing they know Bret Hart find himself in Gerudo's Thief bedroom has Owen Hart Shawn Michaels Triple H and stone cold Steve Austin find themself in Prisoner's but in some celled all over Fortress Prisoner

Has Owen and his friends was lock up Bret find out that Gerudo Thief was Tammy aka Sunny and Bret can't believe that Sunny when doing a thing like work for man that trying take over Hyrule and the world and when she have his Brother and friends lock up for something was off here

Tammy why are you doing this Ganondorf is evil man who trying to take over Hyrule he use you to getting what here went from Sunny I know for a long time please don't doing work for a evil man said Bret Hart

Bret you don't know the king of evil like I doing looking at this room he give everything I went I ever got you now Bret just like I away went and no one is going to take you from me said Sunny

Sunny I'm sorry but I'm married to Princess Zelda and I have a daughter by her you can't have me I never going to work between us so don't getting idea Sunny become it never going to happened said Bret Hart

I'm sorry to hear Bret we are not some page here it see like you went to rule Hyrule and I was going take you back to our world to save you but since you love Princess Zelda so much I believe you are not HITMAN Bret Hart I'm not going to save you anymore said Sunny

I don't need your help Sunny or sure I said Tammy you are never going win this war and what Ganondorf said to you about this war it not going to happened Sunny and my wife Zelda is going to save me said Bret Hart

* * *

Mean While outside Gerudo's Fortress

Zelda was worry about her husband she has not hear from him since he when Gerudo's Fortress so she when to Gerudo's Fortress with Malon Owen Hart Wife Princess Nayru and Princess Navi to save them

the Gerudo's Guards saw them come but Zelda and her friends take up hand and made their way into the Fortress the Prisoner they run into is Shawn Michaels and young man who was talking to him

who are you said Malon

my name Shiro I come to Fortress become Thief but I was lock in there Gerudo Guards may attack at time looking she right behind you Princess Zelda said Shiro has Shawn Can't believe what he was see Zelda win fight free Shiro and Shawn Michaels

we have to on said Princess Zelda

thank for save me Princess good-bye said Shiro he leaving the Fortress without be see

they keep going to next of Fortress where they run into Owen Hart and Triple H with two young man their name are Sabooro and Ichiro they has no idea they was going attack then Owen Yell out Zelda behind you Malon help Zelda defeat Gerudo's Guards

thank you for save see you again someday Sabooro

thank Princess good-bye said Ichiro

Let keep going Shawn now Owen Hart and Triple H are with us said Princess Nayru

they find last Prisoner of war deep inside Fortress Vince McMahon and Stone Cold Steve Austin and a young man name Jiro they was attack again by Guards but they win the battle and free Jiro and Vince McMahon and Stone Austin

where my husband Bret said Zelda

he was take to Thief girl bedroom come with me Princess I show where it is has a thank for save me Jiro

* * *

the thief girl bedroom

Jiro show where Bret Hart was being then he make leaving before Thief girl saw him Zelda made her way into the bedroom it was real big she saw her husband and Shawn can't who Thief girl

Tammy is that you said Shawn Michaels

Shawn said Sunny

hey I don't care who you are keep your hands off my husband said Zelda

Cats fights said Stone Cold Steve Austin

has Zelda and Sunny was fight Owen Hart free his brother from his Prisoner

I give up said Tammy

good become he mine husband said Zelda

it time to move on Haunted wasteland said Princess Navi

* * *

the Haunted Wasteland

the real Thief girl Angel told Prince Bret and Princess Zelda she was sorry she was going just let Prince Bret and his pass on by but she free she going them pass to into The Haunted Wasteland

to make out of the Haunted Wasteland live you need follow 12 red flag doing this you make Spirit Temple where you find Nabooru our leader and don't about your frined Sunny here we made she stay here said Angel

thank we meet again said Owen Hart then they leaving fortress behind them to start their Adventure Desert it was a long walk but Bret Hart and his friends knew they can make it

oh it so hot out here said Shawn Michaels

you live said Triple H

just before Stone cold Steve Austin can said anything they to Spiritual temple the last temple on their long Hard Adventure Owen Hart can't believe that this Adventure was just about over

Bret I can't believe out Adventure in Hyrule is about over said Owen Hart

I know Owen see like we just start but after the war is over we have lots of Adventure said Bret Hart

yeah you right said Owen Hart

come on you guys I like to getting out of this hot Desert sometime today said Vince McMahon

come on Owen we have to keep the boss happy said Bret Hart

sure thing let getting move said Owen Hart

next chapter is chapter 25 the Spirit Temple we are just to end of this story

please reviews this


	25. Chapter 25 the spirit temple

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 25 the Spirit Temple

Bret Hart and friends walk into Spirit Temple to Nabooru the leader of Gerudo's Thieves something was off Zelda feel there evil inside Spirit Temple Like something has follow them there Bret and Owen Hart looking everywhere for Nabooru but she no where to be see then Owen Hart saw her has he was walking Nabooru looking at Owen Hart and his Brother Bret Hart and can't believe what she was see with own eyes

are you Bret and Owen Hart said Nabooru

yes we did you know we come here to Spirit Temple to see you Nabooru and we are looking for last sage and Medallion of Spirit is it here in Spirit Temple the battle for Hyrule is drew close and we need that last Medallion said Bret Hart

sorry can't help you there I have not see or hear about a sage in Spirit Temple I have live here for years and I don't where you find Medallion of Spirit sorry Bret Hart but you can be help to me said Nabooru

what that said Owen Hart

I need you guys to the Treasure for called Silver Gauntlets with that maybe you Medallion are looking for and who know what else you find can you doing this for me or not said Nabooru

sure we can to help you getting Silver Gauntlets you are talking about said Bret Hart

It deep inside the Temple find Treasure and it your to keep beside Sliver Gauntlets are mine find them and being them to that all you have to doing for me by the are you Gaonodorf Follow said Nabooru

no we are not we hate Ganondorf said Owen Hart

I just went make sure and I'm like you I hate Ganondorf and this war with you and Brother we are win this war and take back our Kingdom of Hyrule and I'm told you are going to be the new king of Hyrule said Nabooru

yeah will Nabooru we back soon with Sliver Gauntlets for you and don't you have Shawn Michaels to keep you safe so don't worry we back soon Shawn keep her safe you hear me said Bret Hart

sure thing when come to woman I do lady man thing said Shawn Michaels

you doing your lady thing and we going our thing that save Hyrule and the world we back said Bret Hart

Bret and Owen leaving to going inside the temple has Zelda and her friends was looking for the last sage and Medallion has they looking for sage they redead and more of Ganondorf mans

Owen and Bret Hart move deep inside temple where they into fight time and time again it was never to the Treasure that Nabooru went them to getting for her Owen feel there evil deep with in the temple they into a Iron Knuckle it has AX it hands

Bret that thing right for us said Owen Hart

then we take it down just everyone of Fiends before it said Bret Hart

with team work Bret and Owen Hart defeat Iron Knuckle and move to next room of temple where they find Sliver Gauntlets Owen pick them out of big box and they find big key but where doing going

Bret maybe this is clue to help us find the last sage said Owen Hart

yeah come on let getting this Treasure to Nabooru said Bret Hart

right behind Bret said Owen Hart

* * *

meanwhile

Shawn Michaels was waiting for Bret and Owen Hart to come with Treasure and Nabooru can't keep her eyes off Shawn and Shawn can't keep his eyes off Nabooru like he the new king of Gerudo's thieves

you Shawn after this war is over and everything went you like to live here in Spirit temple with me Nabooru ask him

sure I went love that said Shawn

before they can kiss Shawn was attack from Nabooru was take by two evil witches name Kotake and Koune they Twinrova and Ganondorf mother has Shawn was pass out he hear Nabooru called out for him

SHAWN HELP ME Nabooru yell at him

* * *

one hour later

Shawn can you hear me Shawn wake up said a voice

Bret is that you said Shawn Michaels

yeah it me what happened here said Bret Hart

The last was Nabooru ask me to live here in Spirit Temple with her after the war we going kiss went was attack from behind the she was called for help but what ever attack from behind made I can't Nabooru said Shawn Michaels

we find her come on Shawn let going said Owen Hart

yeah let going find her she need us said Shawn Michaels

Shawn Michaels Bret and Owen Hart start looking for Nabooru Bret saw Zelda and some their friends redead and jump in to save them after the fight was over Bret show everyone the clue he and Owen find

we find big door on way back here maybe we was take there said Zelda

let going take a looking said Shawn Michaels

* * *

boss fight Iron Knuckle and Twinrova

they find big door Zelda told them and they saw Twins witches with Iron Knuckle one Witches looking back Bret Hart

will looking who we have Kotake the new king of hyrule here to stop us said Koune

we just see about that said Kotake

and looking his friends are here with him let defeat them all then they looking at Iron Knuckle before leaving Kotake knew that Bret and his friends was never going defeat if they don't defeat Iron Knuckle

Bret and Owen Hart use their team to defeat Iron Knuckle it was review has Nabooru

Shawn what happened to me Nabooru

before Shawn can a words Twinrova take Nabooru with a Spell but where they take her this time Bret and Owen Hart along with Shawn Michaels going to save Nabooru from Kotake and Koune

they find evil Witches Twins but Nabooru was no where to be see Kotake saw Bret and Owen but little did Twinrova know that Harts brothers has team work on their side Owen use his ice Arrows Koune and he use his fire Arrows on Kotake and with Shawn Michaels help they defeat twinrova

* * *

the Chamber of the sage

Owen and Bret Hart make their way to blue light Shawn Michaels knew where they was going they him come alone with them to if Nabooru was there where they getting to Chamber of the sage thet find Nabooru

Nabooru thank goddess you are safe said Shawn Michaels

Shawn I have to stay here has one six sage by doing this I seal the evil Witches away for good Bret and Owen Hart for all your hand work I give Silver Gauntlets and Medallion of Spirit please take them and thanks for save me said Nabooru

has the was leaving the temple of light Nabooru said something Shawn Michaels

we be together soon my love said Nabooru

the time has come for battle for Hyrule Bret and Owen you two are Hyrule last hope defeat Ganondorf and save hyrule and her people said Rauru then he take to temple of time where Zelda and friends are waiting

next chapter 26 Bret and Owen flashback

please review this


	26. Chapter 26 Bret and Owen flashback

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 26 Bret and Owen Flashback

Bret and Owen Hart along with Shawn Michaels find themselves inside the temple of time where Bret and Zelda first meet and they got married there Bret and Zelda can't believe their Adventure is just about over and so will the war Bret can't help but thinking on first day he come Hyrule and meet Princess Zelda and Impa and Navi the fairy and lots of new friends this war has be hard him and his friends Bret Hart can't wait TIL this war is over and done so he can be with his wife Princess Zelda who going to the new Queen of Hyrule and his daughter Princess Hope I was a long Adventure but he become a new King of Hyrule he going help the people of Hyrule heal from war and be a great father to Princess Hope and a great husband to Queen Zelda and Queen Zelda is ready for the final battle for Hyrule she knew that Bret going to war this will end Ganondorf for good

Bret are you ok said Queen Zelda

yeah I can't but thinking back the first we meet it was right here in temple of time and you saw I has Triforce of Courage I did not ask for it Link just give to me and we got married here temple of time and we have a daughter and we are going to King and Queen of Hyrule real soon and your father is going to me his Granddaughter real soon said Bret Hart

you right come Bret we have so plan to doing said Queen Zelda

* * *

Bret Hart flashback

Hey young man ok talking to me please said a young woman voice has Bret Slow his eyes and he saw Princess Zelda for time she was so Beautiful he ever see it some Princess she saw in his dream and he can't believe his dream is come true

hey are you ok said Princess Zelda

I'm Princess and I'm happy to see you Princess Zelda you are like a dream come true I hope we can become true and then Triforce of Courage start to show it in Bret Hand and Princess Zelda and Impa can't believe what they was see

hey where did you getting Triforce of Courage where did you come from I never see you before did Goddess of light being you here to Hyrule or something are you here to help me save Hyrule said Princess Zelda

I don't know about that but I went to friends with you and I hope you be friends with me become no one in my world don't anything to doing with me and I hope you don't turn me away like everyone else in my world said Bret

don't worry I won't said Princess Zelda

Princess I don't like this and how he know you went we never see before beside can he real save Hyrule and end this war what if Goddess is wrong about this Princess something off here said Impa

Impa I'm not a little girl anymore beside you be pray for someone to come a save Hyrule and Goddess being us this young man and you going to turn him Impa please I went to be to frineds with him he the light of hope we be waiting for said Princess Zelda

I'm sorry you has to hear that by what is your name said Impa

my name is Bret Hart and I help you save Hyrule if you need my help and my world they called me the best there is the best there was and best there ever will be I help Princess I has dream I was fight Ganondorf I'm going fight outside the dream world someday said Bret Hart

good then you are the light of hope we be looking welcome to Hyrule Bret Hart I'm Impa I be take of Princess Zelda since she was a baby and I know we are going to win this war said Impa

nice to meet you too and I help keep Princess Zelda safe from anything said Bret Hart

thank you Bret Hart said Impa

your welcome said Bret Hart

end of Bret Hart flashback

* * *

Owen Hart can't help but have flashback of own where he meet Malon and start this Adventure and how it all start with Ganondorf being him to Hyrule and saw his brother with Princess Zelda and Their battle with Queen Gohma like when great Deku tree he knew he need help save Hyrule and the world for Princess Zelda and where he married his Beautiful wife Malon and how he save her Ingo by married her it was the best day of life

but his flashback never start become his wife when to make sure he was ok she don't when anything to happened to become she love him and Owen is father to her daughter she just hope went all this is over she be with him forever

Owen was being out his flashback went he saw his wife Malon just looking at him funny like he something was wrong worry with her like she was worry about something was on her mind

Malon are you ok Owen ask his wife Malon

I don't know sweetheart I can't help but thinking the day we got married our first kiss the day I give birth to our daughter Athena Christie Hart and you know if Zelda what if you have to going to own world said Malon

I'm going back I'm going to be with you for rest of my days you have my word I'm not going anywhere I love you Malon you are my world you are my everything I don't to lose you not after come this far said Owen Hart

thank you Owen I love you said Malon

I love you too sweetheart said Owen Hart

next chapter up is the final showdown

please review this


	27. Chapter 27 the final showdown

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 27 the final showdown

Bret and Owen Hart was getting for fight of their life this was it the final showdown where they are going win the war for Hyrule and returns their own world but Bret and Owen Hart has vows stay what ever it took they just hope Goddess of time don't sent them back to their world become it hurt Queen Zelda feel she need Bret Hart in her life so he can become the King of Hyrule Ganondorf the king of evil is waiting for him at his tower but he don't know Link is one of six sage and he don't know that Link married his girlfriend Sarah and Bret and Zelda don't know Link will be there when they returns to their own time seven years in the pass is Link going to be there when they going back to their owns time all they can doing is waiting and see if Link is there or not Zelda I can just pray that he is

then something start up wind start to pick and dark wind come into the temple of time along with darkness Ganondorf plan is going act so he going kidnapped Queen Zelda and Malon so Bret and Owen Hart can come alone where he can trap Bret Hart end everyone hope and dream of new world and end King Bret one and for all he know Bret come after him to end and it was not going happened Bret was going to Ganondorf tower but when calm down Queen Zelda was miss and Malon was miss too and that sat Owen Hart off

come on Bret let going getting them back said Owen Hart

yeah let going it time to end this war and make a new world for everyone live in ever us Shawn Michaels undertaker Vince McMahon Stone Cold Steve Austin Triple H and my brother Owen Hart Princess Nayru and Princess Navi and everyone in this army today is the final showdown we been waiting mouth for this battle are you ready to end the King of evil Ganondorf said Bret Hart

yeah let doing this for the world said Shawn Michaels

I'm so ready for war to end said Vince McMahon

I'm ready to start so hell with the king of evil Ganondorf said Stone Cold Steve Austin

since we start this Adventure we become more close then we ever did before we got married we have daughters in our live this our home we are here to stay we are not going anywhere said Owen Hart

I love it here too said Undertaker

I'm going help made thing fun in new world said Triple

I'm have for you and Zelda I know it won't between us I'm going trying find someone I can be with for rest of my days said Princess Nayru

thank you for everything Owen I hope we can be friends Princess Navi

yeah we are still friends said Owen Hart

thank said Princess Navi

* * *

Gonon castle

King Bret and his Army when to Ganiondorf castle and Ganondorf and his wife Goddess of darkness was for them to come to castle to start the final showdown King Bret need he was walking to the big fight of his life

Rauru show them the in tower

Link Hyrule fate is your hands

Sarah don't let us down

Impa we need our king

Darania you guys mean everything to us

Rauru the fate of new hyrule is your hands

Nabooru you better not died on us

King Bret you are here at last said Ganondorf

where is my wife Queen Zelda and my father in law King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and my sister in law Malon I know you have them where are they Ganondorf tell me NOW said King Bret

you have to defeat me first if you can said Gonondorf the king of evil

oh I defeat you and made a new kingdom for everyone to live has their King I will made this new Hyrule better place to live in and you won't be here to see the new Hyrule I'm going made sure of that said King Bret

* * *

boss fight the king of evil Ganondorf

with master sword in his hands King Bret the final showdown Owen Hart trying to help his brother but Goddess of darkness Ganondorf Wife stop him but Owen was not going let his brother King Bret died so he use a light Arrows to defeat Goddess of darkness and Ganondorf can't believe he lost his wife Bret and Owen has the king of evil right they when him with team they defeat the Ganondorf

then wall start to fall down

Bret let getting out of here said Owen Hart

yeah let get going said King Bret Hart

Bret and Owen Hart run for their life become Ganondorf was play dead but there no time to find out Ganon's tower was fell down fast and they need find their family and they was safe Bret and Owen Hart made out his Army was still fight Ganondorf

Bret you ok said a young woman voice

Zelda is that you said King Bret

Malon your safe said Owen Hart

yeah Zelda father save us said Malon

I'm happy to you safe my son in law and new King of Hyrule King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule

thank you said King Bret

you thinking it over it not said Ganondorf has come ruin of tower

here we going again said Owen Hart

* * *

Boss fight Ganon

this is it the final battle Bret and Owen I believe in you both said Queen Zelda

has the fight start Bret was know he to take up hand on this fight but with team work from they know ever the Six sages help them out Ganondorf knew there he was defeat at hands of Bret the HITMAN Hart and his Brother the king of hearts Owen Hart but has he has the triforce of power in his hand he can come back but the Triforce of power is gone where did going

I'm seal in here forever no said Ganondorf

the last chapter of this story Chapter 28 the Epilogue

please review


	28. Chapter 28 Epilogue

the legend of Zelda a love story

chapter 28 the Epilogue

it over at last the war has end it was a hard Adventure but they made to end then Goddess of time come to them Queen Zelda knew that this was not going to good she was going sent Bret and Owen their friends back to their world

Bret and Owen Hart will done you save hyrule and made a new world for everyone to live but know it time for you going to back to own world your here in hyrule is done is Goddess of time

now hold just a min you are not sent my son in law back to his world after everything that he and his Brother Owen Hart has done for us so they are stay here you got that said King DAPHNES NOHANSEN HYRULE

but the goddess of time

no but to it I Owen you are not going to take him away from me we are married we have a daughter and she need her father and my father when have said the something thing so Bret and Owen Hart and their are stay said Malon

Please don't take Bret from me love him before I met Bret I was lost has no friends I has Impa yes but when come to hyrule and we fell in got married a has a baby please said Queen Zelda

your right I'm sorry they can stay here in Hyrule said Goddess of time

thank you but can you us back to our own time where are Adventure start said Owen Hart

yeah I can doing that and don't worry your friends will going with you and when you getting back to you own time you see Link there with his wife Sarah and you see your daughters there too said Goddess of time

thank you said Bret Hart

Oh I can't sent you back to own time til Bret place the master sword back in Pedestal of time that the key that when sent I real can't sent back to own time just thed master sword can doing that said Goddess of time

your right it time to take master sword pedestal of time so thing can back they was when I and Owen first come to hyrule so I'm ready to going to temple of time and start the world for us said Bret Hart

it time to say goodbye to this time and back to own time said Goddess of time

yes said King Bret

Bret and Owen looking back Gonon's tower one last time before going to temple of time to master sword back pedestal of time said goodbye to their friends my in this time know they may never again

Bret let going said Owen Hart

Yeah said Bret Hart

* * *

the temple of time

Bret and Owen walk into the temple of time where it start for Bret and Zelda later he team up with Owen and Malon Navi the fairy where a great Adventure when start that turn into a war Bret and Owen was happy that Goddess of time was going let them stay in hyrule with their wife Bret Hart place the master sword back in Pedestal of time where the wind of time take them back to their own time

here we again said Bret Hart

we going back to own time said Owen Hart

I can't waiting said Malon

I hope no one going miss after this Zelda

then they end up in light where they come from this time back to own time to past and now everything is going back to the was in past is going to become the new world and hyrule is going to be a better place to live in

* * *

seven years in the past

Bret Hart and Queen Zelda and their family is back in there own time with Impa and King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule looking down at them has they was wake up and Link and Sarah was with them like Link was never killed from the start it was just a dream that just wake up from Shawn Michael was there along with Triple H Vince Mc Mahon The Undertaker and Stone cold Steve Austin was there too and Malon father Talon along Princess Ruto Nabooru Darunia and Navi the fairy was there with them too

are we in our time what going on here it like something here are still the some like Princess Ruto you are not human you part human and part fish again and Navi you are fairy again said Bret Hart

Bret are you ok said Shawn Michaels

yeah maybe I was dream about all this said Bret Hart

you Bret since your going to be the King of this Kingdom and everything I thinking it time Open the door between this world and our become this place need soon here and beside the war in hyrule just end and we lost the war between WWE and WCW so WWE Superstar and Divas can come here to Hyrule it is a Beautiful Kingdom to live in said Vince McMahon

thank you said Queen Zelda

will I thinking time for the people of Hyrule to meet their need King and Queen along with their Princess so time to getting this is new start for Hyrule and her people so my lord and my lady are you ready to going out there and meet the your people and tell them the war has end and this is start of a new world for everyone said Impa

yeah Let get going said Bret Hart

then something start to glow on black of Owen Hart hand it was Triforce of power that Ganondorf use have and now it Owen Hands where Ganondorf will never come back to Hyrule

Owen I can't believe you take the Triforce of power from Ganondorf somehow it now back in hands of goods again we live happy forever without in Hyrule Bret and Owen Hart and friends thank you for save Hyrule said King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule

your welcome said Bret Hart

* * *

King Bret and His Wife Queen Zelda going back to Hyrule Bret Hart can't believe he going to rule Hyrule it was like a dream come true and with his wife Queen Zelda by his side he don't have a thing to worry has along he has his family by his side and True love will forever ever when time are good and bad Bret and Owen Hart are new hero of time

the end


End file.
